Unbounded Love
by HyperLittleGirl
Summary: Bella dies before her wedding with Edward, but before her death, she promises him to return. What happens when Edward finds the essence of Bella in Alice's best friend, Isabel? Will Isabel help Edward let go on his painful past and find true love again?
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful Music

Hello!!

Well, this is my first time actually writting a story that has been on my mind for some time. I am actually writting without a beta, and I am sorry for any grammar and wrongly written words. I do check it once and twice...even three times before I post, but you know...things escape my eyes!! So if you would like to beta my story or know someone who is willing to, please send them my way! :D

The plot is not set in stone, I am open to advice, suggestions and anything in between. So, if you want to see something happen with the characters, PM me or review the story and I'll what I can do. My school semester doesn't start up till Jan. soooooo I do have time to update frequently. Well I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writting it!!

I DO NOT own any of the Twilight characters, although I would love to own Edward...too bad for me eh?

HyperGirl.

* * *

I was born in California, The Golden State. Well Los Angeles to be precise. Where the weather would reach past over the hundreds during the summer and our winters go as low as sixty-five, tops. It's never gloomy in California, the sun is always shinning and my hair, well, it seemed to actually obey my orders. Just walking down the street on Hollywood Boulevard was a blast. I loved seeing all the people dressed up as movie characters and the crazy tourists taking pictures on everything and anything. Now I'm currently renting the world's coziest apartment in Bellingham, Washington. Where the forest is my neighbor, and the raccoons eat my trash. Unlike sunny California, Washington is constantly under a cover of clouds, rain, and thick fog. It rains during fall, winter, summer, and spring, you always have to carry around an extra jacket in your car and Christmas is always white. My hair, well, let's just say Frizz-Ease is my best friend in the world!

Michael Jackson's Billie Jean blared all around my house, draining the constant ringing of my cell phone. "She's just a girl who claims that I am the one" I sang as I combed my hair one last time, "but the kid is not my son!" I stepped away from the mirror and gave out my best Michael Jackson moon walk. Just as I was about to do the famous crotch grabbing move, the song ended and my cell phone starting ringing once again.

"Hola Mami" I spoke into the phone, "I'm sorry I missed your call but I had on…"

"Music so loud you couldn't hear it." My mother interrupted me mid-sentence. "Izzy, amor, if you don't stop listening to music so loud you're going to…"

"Go deaf." It was my turn to cut her sentence short. "I know Mami, I know." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Izz! Even though we're miles away from each other I can still sense them!" She let out a puff onto the phone as I laughed.

"Ay Mami! If I didn't know any better I would think you're here in Washington stalking me." I applied on some lipstick and smiled into the mirror. "How is Los Angeles? I miss you guys so much!"

"Well, let's see where to start…" I knew trouble was coming. Every time Maria Alejandra Montoya started a conversation with 'let's see where to start,' it meant sit down, and do not except to talk for a while. "The weather is nice. Seventy-five outside, the sun is out but there is a bit of a cold wind blowing by once a while. Your dad is at work, he got called into the ER early this morning. I don't expect him back for a while. "

"So you call me because you are bored at home and have nothing better to do?" I asked my mom as I printed my class schedule from the computer, fold it in half, and stuck it on my jean's back pocket.

"No amor!" She said rather fast. "I was just calling to see how you're first day in school is going." I sensed she had on a big smile on her. First day of school, yeah right!

"Mami, It's only eight forty-five. Class doesn't start until nine-fifteen, and it's not my first day of school, it's just a new semester." I found the gloves I was looking for and put them on, blowing some hot air from my mouth before slipping my hands in.

"Your second semester." I can hear her smile over the phone. "Izzy are you okay? I mean all alone in Washington? Do you need anything; you know your father can…" I let out a small laugh.

"Mami I'm fine! I love it here, school is great, and the apartment is adorable. I feel super safe, I have enough food, the car is in perfect conditions and so am I. You and Dad need to relax a little and start living life a bit more." I got my keys, grabbed my school bag and headed towards the door.

"It's just… " She let out a sigh before finishing her sentence. "We miss you."

"I miss you guys too mami." I took a deep breath as I stepped out onto the driveway. My lungs burned as the cold air made its way through them. "But I'm great. I promise! You and Dad have no reason why to worry." I got into my car and turned on the engine, yanking the hot air onto max.

"Izzy, just promise me you'll call as soon as you need something." My mom let out another loud sigh.

"I promise Mami, but I have to go if I want to make it on time to class." I looked on my rear view mirror to make sure I wasn't putting anyone or anything in danger as I backed out of my driveway.

"Alright Amor. Have a great day and call me as soon as you have a chance, and Izz…" She pronounced my name real slowly, "love is near." Without letting me answer her, my mother blew a kiss into the phone and hung up.

The drive to school was beautiful, like always. Western Washington University looks as if J.R.R. Tolkien was the architect. It is surrounded by trees and forest, and in certain parts of the campus, you can get a peek of the lake below and of the mountains which surround it. It gave me a feeling of enchantment, as if an elven prince or a little fairy would pop out of any corner to spark up a conversation with me.

"Izzy!" I heard a squeaky voice yell out my name, I turned around to find a white clad Alice waving frantically at me.

"Thinking of elves and fairies…" I said to myself. There are no words to explain Alice. Pixie, hyper, radio active, weird, happy, the best, fashionable, caring, loveable, excited, morning and night person, out of this world…none of them can sum what Alice really was, what Alice really meant to me. I had only been living in Washington for a little over eight months, and Alice had been there for me since I set foot on the airplane. We were both traveling alone on our way to Washington; me to start a new life, and Alice to go back home. We happen to sit next to each other, one thing lead to another, and after we claimed our luggage we had lunch together, exchanged numbers and well, we've been best friends ever since.

"Ali!" My smiled grew bigger.

"Izzy, oh my! You look so beautiful! I told you that blouse would bring out your eyes!" She pressed me against her in a hug, and like always, she squeezed a little too hard.

"Really? You like?" I gave a little twirl. "I think my boobies just pop out a little too much." As I said this, I closed my jacket around me even tighter.

"Oh nonsense! You look amazing!" Alice entwined her hands through mine as we started walking towards our Western History class.

The day went by rather fast considering it was a Monday. History class ended with a warm reminder that we needed our books by Tuesday, Chemistry ended with the professor saying a really bad joke about chemical reactions, Santa Claus, and a Hooker; that made me feel a bit dirty just by listening to it. The rest of my classes went by in a blur.

Just before I reached my car a funny buzz on my back pocket made me stop.

DON'T FORGET…MY HOUSE 5.

ALI

And before I could reply another text came through.

FORGET IT, JAZ IS DRIVING MY CAR. IM GOING IN YOURS.

ALI

"Don't you dare roll your eyes Izz!" Alice said behind me.

"I wouldn't dare Ali." I clicked the unlock button on my alarm and before I could open the drivers door open, Alice had pushed me out of the way and was already putting on her seatbelt.

"I'm driving!" She beamed at me her beautiful smile.

"How the hell do you do that?!" I walked around the car and got into the drivers seat. "I swear you're like a super human or something!" I clicked on my seatbelt and we were off.

"Or something…" Alice replied under her breath.

"What was that?" I asked her while turning on the heat.

"Nothing, we're going back to your place to put some color in your face, and then over to mine. Okay." It was a fact, not a question.

"Yes master!" I leaned over to pinch her cheeks.

Alice was the most enchanting person I have ever met in my life! She had a perfect complexion, a bit on the pale side, but it suited her perfectly. Beautiful golden topaz eyes that oddly complimented her complexion and dark hair. She was very short in stature, but her personality made up for her five foot something frame. She reminded me of some sort of pixie.

"Ali, light pink or mauve?" I waved around the two lipsticks in my hand.

"I love the mauve on you Izz, Makes your lips look plumper." She flashed me a beaming smile and turned towards the door. "Now Izzy Wizzy, it's time to go."

Once again, Alice took care of the driving and this time the radio. She raised the volume up once her CD started playing. "I want you to listen to this."

Piano music started flowing through the speakers. It started with the keys being touched softly making the sweetest sound I've ever heard. My mind took me back to a dream I had frequently during my childhood; where the boy and girl loved each other. I saw them now, in my head, running through a meadow both set free, holding hands with the sweetest expressions on their faces. The music went in tune with the display my brain was putting on for me. Each time the boy and girl touched, the music got sweeter and sweeter. The tempo started raising and the music began it's decent into a darker place. When a shadow raised high above the trees, which made the boy hug the girl tightly, frightening expressions on both of their faces. As the shadow rose, and began making its way towards the couple, the music got darker and darker, the keys were now being stroked with anger. The shadow rose one more time to only come down crashing on the girl, the impact made the boy fall on his back, once he rose, the girl was gone and the piano keys were now being stroke lightly once again, but this time the music wasn't sweet; it was filled with sadness and heartbreak. The shadow uplifted itself and vanished from the meadow leaving the boy alone. And the music ended.

"Alice…that music it's…it's…" I closed my eyes to see if the right word would pop into my head. "breathtaking!" I was looking at her while my jaw hung open.

"It is." Alice nodded her head.

"Where did you get it? I mean, who…who composed it?" I was somehow eager to find out who the creator of such wonderful music could be.

"Edward, my brother." The pixie replied in a silent voice. "It's called Bella's Lullaby."

"Bella's lullaby." I whispered under my breath. "Why that name?" I asked Alice.

"I really don't know." Alice turned to face me and gave me a forced smile. "Well Izzy, we are here!" She got out of the car as fast as humanly possible and slammed the door.

There was something Alice wasn't telling me, and I could sense it. I would just have to fish it out of her one way or another.

* * *

Review review review...Feedback will make me happy and type faster! :D

If you guys have any questions... don't hesitate to ask! I love questions!


	2. Chapter 2: The Cullens

Hola!!

Okay, so just as I promised...here is chapter two!! I actually had a lot of fun writting this chapter! And loooooooooooooove writting for Emmett...he is so fun! hahaha. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it,and I might add the third chapter tonight... :D

Once again...I don't own any of the Twilight characters.

* * *

"Alice, your house always manages to make me nervous!" I said as I got out of the car and walked the clearance between my car and the house, Alice let out a small laugh before opening the door.

The Cullen house was a mixture of an antique English manor, and the year two thousand one hundred. All the walls were made out of glass, a greenish glass that gave the whole house a dreamlike appearance as the sun shone upon it. The inside of the house was what always managed to make me feel discomfited. The living room had three plush couches which surrounded the "52 inch plasma television hanging from the wall. In the dinning room there was a huge table made from an oak tree, which seated about fifteen people; the best thing about this table though, was how the oak tree was still intact. It was as if somebody cut the tree in half, set it up on a platform and added a glass on top of it. The chairs looked as if they were made from the second half of the tree. And of course there, was the kitchen. A very roomy lavish kitchen, with marble countertops, top of the line appliances, and a sink that would turn on and off just by softly tapping it with your hand. The Cullen house couldn't be as luxurious without their decorations. Each piece of artwork, frame, stature seemed as it belonged to another era. Just by the stairway they had a big wooden cross leaning against the rail, that seemed as it belonged to a priest from the eighteen hundreds.

"Hello girls!" Esme, Alice's mom, came up to us and gave each a kiss on the cheek. "I was just baking a chocolate chip cake Isabel, it'll be ready in a few." Esme smiled her signature heart melting smile and walked away into the kitchen.

"I think your mom wants to turn me into Shamu's twin, Ali." I said placing my coat on the hanger and my purse next to it.

"Oh relax, I think you'll make a gorgeous Shamu! Your beautiful brown eyes will surely have all the male whales swimming after you." Alice said as she took my hand and walked me into the kitchen were Esme and her husband, Carlisle, where disputing over which frosting to add to the cake.

"Hello Dr. Cullen!" I said as I leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Carlisle, Isabel, you can call me Carlisle." He hugged me in return.

"You might want to put on a sweat shirt Carlisle, you don't want to catch a cold." I said as I took a sit next to Alice. "I've heard the doctors now and days use really big needles to inject people against the flu."

"Funny, Isabel." Carlisle replied with a small chuckle. "I was just outside fetching the mail, but you are right, doctors do use big needles to inject people." He leaned over and placed a light kiss on Esme's lips. "Use the strawberry frosting sweetheart." Esme made a face after Carlisle left the kitchen.

"I'll let you decided Izzy, should I use the chocolate or strawberry frosting?" She held both tubs in her hands, and shook them slowly.

"Strawberry is good, but I'm a sucker for chocolate, so I'm going with chocolate." I said. Just then, the front door opened and a very pissed looking Rosalie walked in followed by a very giddy Emmett.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled at him, "You would leave me alone if you were smart enough!" She took off her coat and threw it at him.

"Come on Rose!" Emmett said in his best childish voice, "It was just a joke, your butt really doesn't look that big in those jeans!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!!" Rosalie yelled once again, this time she threw her gloves at him. "Leave me alone you jerk!" She threw her scarf at him before going up the stairs.

"I just don't get women!" Emmett was saying to himself as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey Izzy Breezy!" He waved from the door frame, "I could smell you…err…the cake from outside." He said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Emmett.." Esme said with caution in her voice.

"Don't worry Esme," I said as I got up from my chair. "Rose is right, he is a jerk!" Alice looped her hand through mine and guided me towards the stairs. "And Emmy…" I said as Alice and I passed him by. "Never tell a woman her butt looks big on a pair of jeans, it's like me telling you, you look scrawny in that shirt."

Emmet looked at Alice and I with a wrinkled expression. "That'll never happen!" He shouted from behind us, bringing his forearm up to his lips and placing a kiss on them.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked Alice as we made our way to Rosalie's room.

"On his way to the airport, He's picking up Edward." She said with the sweetest smile on her face.

"So I'm finally going to get to meet the famous Edward, eh?" I asked Alice.

"Yuuup!" She smiled one more time before knocking on Rosalie's door.

So I was finally going to meet Edward. Alice's and Emmett's older brother. The Cullen's, apart from having a beautiful home, very lavish cars, and a great taste in music, art and fashion, also had a very interesting situation going on: All of their children were adopted. Esme and Carlisle found out they couldn't have any children of their own, so they decided on adopting Edward, Emmet, and Alice, who are actually siblings, and Jasper and Rosalie; who are twins. Rosalie and Emmett hit it off and are now a couple, such as Alice and Jasper. But that isn't the rarest thing of it all. The Cullen's, all look alike! They all have the same pasty white complexion, and those beautiful golden topaz eyes. To top it off, they were all beautiful! The perfect imperfect family.

I was getting a bit nervous about meeting Edward.

"Right Izz?" Alice's voice brought me back to reality.

"Yeah!" I agreed with Alice, nodding my head. "Those jeans fit wonderfully Rose." I gave her the two thumbs up sign.

"If there is something I can truly say…" Rose said while changing back into her clothe. "Is that Emmett is not going to get some for quite a while."

"Come on babe!" Emmett yelled from downstairs. "Lets not be harsh."

My jaw dropped open. "How the hell could he have heard that?!" I asked looking between Alice and Rosalie.

"He was walking past the room when I said it." Rosalie replied in a cool manner.

"Are you sure?" I looked at Rosalie with suspicion in my eyes. "I didn't hear his animalistic footsteps outside, and that is something you can not miss!"

"Izzy, you were in lala land, of course you wouldn't have heard!" Alice replied to me.

"You have a point Ali." I said smiling at her. "Now, why don't we go an…" Alice cut me off with a loud shriek.

"Jazz just text me that they are almost home!" The look in Alice's eyes played nothing but pure happiness.

"Finally," Rosalie said while taking a seat in between Alice and I. "Maybe Edward can beat Emmett in an arm wrestling contest and make his ego suffer a few blows. He needs it."

I looked at Rosalie, and all three of us started laughing. "I think it might take a bit more than just an arm wrestling contest, to make him shut up for a while Rose."

Rosalie nodded. "You might be right Izzy, but at least we will have something to make fun at him for."

"He's here!" Alice yelled as she shot up from the bed and in an insane speed raised down the stairs.

I just starred at Rosalie. "She is so freaking fast!" I said. "One of these days she's going to beef it…" Rosalie got up from the bed and offered me her arm. "I don't know how she does it!"

"Neither do I, Izz, must be a tiny person thing." We both laughed as Rosalie opened the door, and we both stepped into the hall way.

I could hear Alice squeaking in her high pitched voice. "I missed you Edward!"

"I missed you too Alice, I missed all of you." Came her reply, in the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.

Rosalie and I made our way down the stair way, once we reached the last step Alice took my hand and pulled me towards her. "Edward…" Alice said in her squeaky voice. "This is my best friend Isabel. Izzy, this is my brother Edward."

And Edward turned around to face us.

Just then, my stomach decided to do about fifty flips, and my heart started to beat as if I had been running in a marathon. I was looking at the most gorgeous man in the world…perhaps the universe. I was looking at the boy from my childhood dreams.

* * *

DAN DAN DAN!!! I loved this ending, its so evil of me!!

If you guys review...I might just add chapter 3 tonight...

Reviews make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!

I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write! I got the nasty flu that's going around and that made me suffer for about a week, and well I had some errands to do…well life happened.

I want to say a few things about this chapter.

What Jasper is thinking (you guys will read it in a few minutes) I didn't come up with, I got it from Wikkipedia. Yup…Wikkipedia. Lol

I tried doing this chapter in different point of views, and I liked it a lot! It was a lot easier to express what I wanted to and I think you guys will enjoy it more. Not to mention that it gives more depth to each character and the chapter is longer!!

I really hope you guys enjoy it, there might be a few mistakes on the texts…I'm just super tired and I didn't want to delay the posting. I will read it tomorrow through (again) and fix any mistakes. I am actually thinking of writing each chapter from now on in this kind of format. Switching POV's to get the full experience of what's going on in each persons head. I like it that way. But you guys are my readers and you do have a say!!

So….

Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think. It only takes a few minutes, and it's fun too!! Plus it makes me feel good, and gives me fuel and inspiration for the next chap.

I don't own anyone but Izz. Stephanie Meyer owns the cool ones.

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Mr. Cullen, I am ready whenever you are." The suited man standing in front of me said with a thick Spanish accent.

"Thank you Gabriel. I am ready." I politely smiled at him as he walked past me to grab my one and only piece of luggage. I did it on purpose, the luggage would be my excuse to leave early and come back. Not that it would work, Alice would just go on one of her sprees and buy me a month's worth of clothe, but it made me feel better. I sat on the back of the black SUV and closed my eyes as Gabriel started driving down the road.

This all began about a week ago, when Alice called practically squealing that she had an big surprise for me, and that she had bought me a ticket to go back home for a few weeks. At the time it seemed like a decent idea, I was a bit scared about Alice's surprise, but I did miss my family and I was in need of spending time with them.

I was going back to my parents house. The house I used to call home. To Forks. Forks…were all those painful memories were stored in each and every single corner of that damned house, forest, school, streets…meadow. I turned my head to the left and looked up at the cloudy sky. The meadow…where everything had happened. It was the place where I would go after hunting, the place I went to clear my mind, the only place where no one else's thoughts intruded mine. The place where I had figured out I loved Bella, the place where I had taken Bella to show her the real monster I was, the place where she declared her love for me. The place where I had lost my everything, the reason for my existence, my Bella.

I closed my eyes once again and let out a sigh. "What are you doing Edward?" I asked myself. "This is a mistake, I can't go back there, I can't do this without wanting death for myself once again. I'm not ready for this…I can't do this!"

I leaned forward and pressed the tiny black button in front of me. "Gabriel pl…" My phone started ringing, I didn't need to look at the caller ID to know who it was.

"Alice I can't…" She cut me off.

"Edward Cullen!" Alice squealed into the phone. "If you don't get your ass on that flight, I will fly to Barcelona myself and get you, and I will not come alone!! I'll take Jazz with me and make him give you the gilt trip of your life through out the whole plane ride…no! Even better…I will make Jasper give you as many emotions there is possible to feel and then when we get home I will take you on a shopping spree for a whole week. NON. STOP!" Alice said the last two words slow and really loud. She meant business.

"Alice calm down I just don't think I can…" Alice cut me off once again.

"Jasper!!" She yelled. "Get my credit card and buy those tickets to Barcelona, Edward is chickening out!!"

"I won!!" I could hear Emmett's booming voice in the background. "Ha! Show me the money Jazzy boy!" I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, hold on." I said and place the cell phone on my lap. I breathed in a deep intake of air, not that I needed it, but it felt like the right thing for me to do at the moment. Alice meant business. If I did turn around, she will come and get me, and she would bring Jasper. That was another thing… Jasper. If I decided not to go, Jasper would lose a bet with Emmett; and Jasper hated losing, which meant that once Alice picked me up, with Jasper; I would not only get the emotional trip of my life for the plane ride, but for my whole stay in Forks and a week shopping spree nonstop. Not worth it.

"Jazzy, babe!" I could hear Alice's high pitched voice coming from my lap. "Don't buy them, He's coming!!"

"Alice…" I said into the phone.

"Don't worry Edward, Jasper is going to be waiting for you when you arrive." I could feel Alice grinning.

"Alright." I was about to hang up the cell phone when Alice's voice cut my action off.

"Edward, everything is going to be fine, trust me. I love you I would never make you do anything if it was going to hurt you." Alice said this in a very reassuring voice.

"I love you too Ali." I clicked the END button and pressed the black little button once again. "Forget it Gabriel." I saw Gabriel nod his head.

I hate airports, even private small ones. I hadn't left the car yet and other people's thoughts were bombarding my head.

"Here is your luggage Mr. Cullen." Gabriel said with a polite small.

"Gracias Gabriel." I said to him as I rummaged through my pocket and handed him a bill. "Cuidese." I place my hand on his shoulder. (Thank you Gabriel. Take care of yourself.)

"Y usted tambien Señor Cullen. Salude a su familia de mi parte." Gabriel mimicked my gesture before returning to the car. (And you too Mr. Cullen. Greet your family for me.)

I picked up the luggage from where it sat and started walking towards my gate.

_What if we crash? Oh my God! I would never get to see Brian again!! He would have to find himself another girlfriend! I bet he'll find comfort in Susan…_

_Did I leave anything behind? I know I've got my air dryer, my make-up…oh, my vibrator? No, no, I've got that in my handbag._

_I can't wait to get back home and see my dogs…_

_I am so horny!! _

Leave it to humans to think of such things. I tried to block all thoughts as I reached my gate.

"Su pasaje y pasaporte por favor." The blonde said with a wide grin on her face. (Your boarding pass and passport please.)

_Que guapo!! Dios mio pero este hombre que bueno esta! Podria ser un modelo!! _

_(Oh my God! He is gorgeous, he can totally be a model. He is so fine!!)_

"Aqui los tiene." I said not bothering to look her in the eyes. (Here you have them.)

"Bienvenido Señor Cullen!"

_Que no diera yo por tirarmelo! A lo mejor si le coqueteo un poco, algo pasa en el avion. (I want to do him so bad! Maybe if I flirt a bit with him, He'll make a pass on the plane.) _

The blonde leaned forward a bit in an attempt to show off her breast. "Whenever you are ready ." She gave me a wide smile.

"Thank you…" I looked down to her nametag, Maria. "Maria, I am ready." Maria nodded as she motioned for me to follow her.

"Mr. Cullen," Maria said in a thick Spanish accent. "The captain wants you to know that we are ready for take off. We will be making a small stop in New York for fuel and then continue towards Washington." She leaned down towards me. "If you need anything," Maria gave me what seemed to her a flirtatious smile. "Anything at all…I'm here to help you." She winked.

_Maybe he'll want me to bend over, or sit on top. I can totally do that just pull my skirt up and…_

"Gracias, Maria." I said cutting her thoughts off. "I'm just going to turn the lights off and sleep." I gave her a fake smile before lifting my hand and pressing the light button to off.

_Maybe after he is done with his little nap he'll want to press me against the bathroom sink._

I dug through my pocket and pulled out the Ipod Esme had given me before I left Forks. If I wanted to pull the whole sleeping through out the whole plane ride thing, I would need some help from a little music to keep Maria's thoughts out of my head.

The first song that played was Bella's lullaby. I closed my eyes as I pressed to change the song, Alice's favorite song came on next. This one I can listen to.

I would have to thank Alice for the private jet once I arrived.

* * *

"Have a great stay, Edward." Maria purred as she opened the jet's door.

"Thank you." I said plainly as I grabbed my luggage and walked out.

"You're forgetting this." Maria walked up from behind me and handed me a piece of paper before opening the door that led to the airport arrivals. Maria winked at me before heading back into the plane. I looked down to the wrinkled paper and saw Maria's number and hotel address she would be staying at for the night. I stuffed it in my back pocket before opening the door in front of me.

I felt a sense of excitement as soon as I walked through the door. Standing in front of me was Jasper wearing a wide grin.

"Jasper!" I yelled as I waved my hand at him. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Eddie, I didn't know you were so excited to see me!" Jasper walked over to me and place a hand on my shoulder, just then the excitement left my body and my original mood returned.

"I guess I deserved that for almost making you lose to Emmett." I said. Jasper gave me a wide smile as he picked up my luggage.

"Lets go." He said.

_The American Civil War was fought within the United States. Eleven Southern slave states declared their secession from the United States and formed the Confederate States of America, the Confederacy. Led by Jefferson Davis, they fought against the United States, the Union, which was supported by all the free states and the five border slave state. Union states were loosely referred to as "the North."_

"Jasper!" I yelled out of frustration. The whole car ride Jasper was reciting one of his favorite books. "One more word on the Civil War and I will push you out of this car myself!"

"Edward." Jasper said looking at me. "Relax just a little." He gave me a wide smile as I felt my body relax into the car seat.

_Now where was I? Oh yes…The presidential election of 1860, led by Abraham Lincoln…_

"Jasper, why are you blocking your mind?" As I asked him, I could feel my anxiety fade away into a relaxed state.

"I'm not blocking…"

"Does this have anything to do with the surprise Alice has for me?" I asked Jasper cutting him off.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it Edward, Alice wants it to be a surprise for you." Jasper straighten up and clenched his jaw, his usual way of dealing with silence.

_Just relax Edward. Trust Alice._

I nodded my head as Jasper began sending me a round of tranquility. I would just have to wait to see whatever Alice had in stock for me.

_Welcome back Edward. _Jasper had his hand on my shoulder.

I looked over at Jasper and gave him a weak smile as he turned off the engine to his Royce.

I stepped out of the car slowly, taking my time, Jasper was already in front of me with my luggage in hand.

I took a deep breath in and then it hit me. Her scent… Bella's scent. I closed my eyes and tried to control myself, tried to control all those memories I had worked so hard into pushing to the back of my head. I took another breath. Bella's scent was still lingering on the air. It was sweeter than I remembered, my mouth filled with venom as I took in another breath.

"Edward control yourself!' Jasper protested, his eyes turned a bit darker. My thirst was getting to him. "Don't breath!"

"Sorry Jazz, it's just that…" I cut myself short as I realized the sounds coming from the house. I could hear Emmett bad mouthing his video game, Carlisle and Esme talking, Alice announcing my arrival and a sound I quite couldn't place what it was. It sounded just like a human heart…

"Jasper is there…" Jasper cut me off.

"Edward, stop it with all this mixed feelings. Just. Trust. Alice." He said walking past me and opening the front door. As we both walked in, Jasper hit me with a round of happiness. Or was it really coming from me?

Esme was the first to greet me. "Edward!" She said with the sweetest smile on her face. "I've missed you son." She gave me a hug.

"Welcome home son." Carlisle mimicked her actions.

"Edward!!" Alice squealed. "I missed you Edward!!" She jumped the last few stairs and landed right on front of me, hugging me as soon as her little feet hit the floor.

"I missed you too, I missed all of you." I said picking Alice up. As I put Alice back on the ground, Rosalie was ascending the stairs with someone, and that someone was a human by the way the heart beat. And that human, had the same sweet smell as my Bella, even sweeter.

"Edward…" Alice said in her squeaky voice. "This is my best friend Isabel. Izzy, this is my brother Edward."

As I turned around to greet Alice's best friend, my world seemed to shutter. Staring back at me was the world's most beautiful creature I had laid eyes on since Bella.

"Nice to meet you Edward!" She said as she leaned towards me and gave me a hug. If I had a beating heart it would be beating so fast she could have felt it. I felt the hairs on my arm begin to rise, a shock of electricity ran through out my whole body, I began to panic as soon as her scent filled my lungs. The panic was soon replaced with tranquility, courtesy of Jasper.

"Nice to meet you Isabel." I said trying my best to return her hug. Jasper had his hand on my shoulder, making it easier for him to relax me.

"It's nice to finally meet you!" She gave me a beaming smile before Alice grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"I'm hungry." Alice was whining, "Let's make something to eat." Together Alice and Isabel vanished into the kitchen.

_SURPRISE!!!!_

Was all that came from Alice's head, followed by a weird song in Korean. That little pixie was keeping something from me…again.

* * *

**Isabel POV**

I was so nervous I didn't know what to do except lean over towards Edward and give him a hug. As soon as I wrapped my arms around his body my heart started racing in my chest, and every single hair in my body stood on end. I took in a deep breath…the worst mistake I have ever done! His scent filled my lungs, Edward smelled so sweet it was unbelievably intoxicating.

"It's nice to finally meet you!" I said sounding way too cheery for myself and then gave him an idiotic smile. Leave it to me to act like a complete moron! Just then, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the kitchen.

"I'm hungry." She whined, "Lets make something to eat." Before I knew it, we were in the kitchen.

I sat on a stool while Alice preheated the oven.

"Alright Izzy, we've got pepperoni or ham and cheese pizza. Which one?" I sat on the stool looking at Alice with what I bet looked like a really puzzled look because she squealed my name in her trademark high pitched voice.

"Pepperoni's cool." I said after taking a deep breath. Alice popped the pizza into the oven and came to sit next to me.

"So…" She said bumping shoulders with me.

"So…" I said back, not wanting to tell her what I knew she wanted to know.

"What do you think of Edward?" She asked putting her elbows on the counter and resting her head on top of her hands. Just then Emmett walked into the kitchen, saving me from Alice.

"Izzy you're going to eat that?" He said pointing to the oven.

"Yes Emmett, Alice and I are hungry." I said while I got up from my chair and checked on the pizza.

"Alice eating?" Emmett let out a laugh. "Yeah right." He laughed once again as he stood next to Alice.

"I know it has a lot of calories Emmett." Alice said in an annoyed voice. "But one day won't kill me." She looked up at Emmett and gave him a forced smile.

"Hey Emmy bear." I said taking my seat back. "The other day I was bored at home and started watching Jack Ass, and the guys did something really stupid that somehow, I kind of see you doing."

"Really? What were they doing?" He asked way too interested in what I had to say.

"Well they wrestled an alligator." I said going to the fridge and getting a can of Dr. Pepper. "So I was sitting at home watching those idiots wrestle and alligator and all of a sudden, I was wondering if you could wrestle an alligator." I took a sip from my Dr. Pepper. "Want some?" I asked Alice. She shook her head.

"Izzy breezy, I eat alligators for breakfast!" He let out a booming laugh. "Right Alice?" He had his infamous idiot smile on.

"You're not right in the head Emmett." Alice said pushing him away.

"That thing is ready." Emmett said pointing to the oven. "It smells horrible!" Emmett gave us a disgusted look and walked out of the kitchen while saying something about how he would try tasting an alligator.

"Weirdo." I said once he left.

"Not more than you!" He screamed from his spot on front of the television.

"I swear, that man has got super hearing!!" I said beginning to make my way to the oven. Just as I was about to open the oven's door, Alice stopped me midway.

"I'll do it Izz. Just go sit down." She gently pushed me away, got a glove on her hand and picked the pizza from the oven. I leaned over the counter to grab two plates.

"How much?" Alice asked knife in hand.

"Half and half. I am a bit hungry." I went back to the table and waited for Alice to arrive with the pizza.

"Careful Izz, it's hot." She set the plate in front of me.

"Thanks Ali." I gave her a smile before picking up the piece of pizza and taking a bite. It was actually pretty good, I don't know what Emmett smelled. "Ali, do you think…" I turned my body to look at her, she was chewing while more than half of her pizza was gone from her plate.

"Do I think what?" She asked after she gulped. It took me a second to actually get words out of my mouth.

"You're almost done with your pizza?!" I grabbed my Dr. Pepper and took a sip from it. "Hell Alice, you were really hungry weren't you? I barely took a bite and you…I swear you're so weird!" I picked my pizza from the plate and gave it another bite.

"You wouldn't love me as much if I weren't weird." Alice said as she stood up from her stool with a quick jump, grabbed something from the floor and threw it in the trash along with the pizza she had left on her plate. "Besides…" She dumped the plate into the sink and turned to me. "I'm not the only one who's weird. I saw how you got goose bumps when you were hugging Edward." She looked up at me with a beaming smile.

"What?!" I asked in shock. "Alice, you don't even know what you're talking about!" I took another bite from my pizza.

"Come on Isabel!" She said as she walked towards me and took her sit on the stool. "I saw the idiotic smile you gave him afterwards." Again, she had her beaming smile on.

"You don't know what you're talking about Alice. It was cold, hence the goose bumps, and well, when you meet someone for the first time the polite thing to do is smile." My pizza was almost done as I took a last bite from it.

"If it makes you feel better." Alice said bumping her shoulder against mine once again.

"Alice…" I said before taking a deep breath, just then Edward's intoxicating scent filled my lungs. "You don't even know what you're talking about." I managed to say.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about half of the time." Edward's voice came from behind us. I made the mistake of inhaling, my head started swirling and I felt the weirdest sensation in the pit of my stomach. Alice's laugh brought me back to reality.

"Both of you need a reality check." She quickly stood up from the stool. "Since I can see I'm not wanted by any of you…" She said pointing her finger to me and the Edward. "I'm going to see what my Jazzy is up to." The small pixie turned around and danced her way out of the kitchen.

Shit, only Edward and I were left in the kitchen.

"I hear you live in Spain." I asked Edward while reaching for my Dr. Pepper and taking a sip from it.

"I do." Edward replied as he leaned back against the counter. "Barcelona to be exact."

I grabbed my Dr. Pepper once again and took another sip. "Barcelona is beautiful!" I replied before taking another sip.

"You've been there?" Edward asked.

"Yes. My Mother was born in Toledo, every summer when I was younger, we would all take a family vacation to visit my Mother's side of the family, which half of, live in Barcelona." I grabbed my now empty can of Dr. Pepper and pretended to take a sip from it. I've got the habit of doing something repetitive while I'm nervous…I was just taking it out on the Dr. Pepper.

"Toledo is beautiful." Edward replied to me while making his way to the refrigerator and taking a can from Dr. Pepper out of it. "It's very scenic, and has beautiful castles." He cleaned the top of the can, snapped it open and handed it to me. "Pizza can make you quite thirsty." He said as he made his way back to the counter.

"Yeah…" I nodded my head, I could feel a blush coming on. "Thank you Edward." I took a sip from the Dr. Pepper. I really wished I could stop taking sips, He must think I was some kind of weirdo that's hooked on Dr. Pepper and can't function right without taking sips from it every so often.

"It wasn't a Problem Isabel." He said ending his sentence with a sheepish smile. The way Edward pronounced my name made my heart flutter.

"Hablas Español?" I asked after the fluttering decided to go away. (Do you speak Spanish?)

"Claro que si." Edward replied. I could feel my stomach flip fifty times, and the blush returning to my face. (Yes I do.)

"You remind me of my mother." Just as the words left my mouth, my eyes widened. What the hell did I just say?! You remind me of my mother?! What in the world was I thinking?! Way to go Isabel…The word Idiot has nothing on you!

"I remind you of your mother?" Edward asked me with a questioning look, I could hear Emmett's booming laughter coming from the living room. That man had supernatural hearing.

"Yeah, well, you speak Spanish with the same accent. I didn't mean you reminded me of her on your appearance or the way you dress or smell or anything. Just on how you talk." I grabbed the Dr. Pepper and took a long sip from it. "Spanish that is, not the way you normally talk. I think you talk like a man when you talk, not a woman, and not my mom for that matter. it's your accent that reminds me of her. Accent in a good way." Wow, talk about word vomit! If the sip taking from the Dr. Pepper didn't make Edward think I needed mental help, my wonderful way of word vomiting what I meant surely will! I wouldn't be surprised if he replied to me in small sentences. You. Go. Looney. House. Now. Ahhhh…

"Well I am definitely glad I don't look, sound, or smell like a woman." Edward said with a smile on his lips.

"Edward I'm…" I his smile inundated me. He was leaning back against the counter with his hands crossed in front of him, and with the world's cutest smile on his lips. His very yummy looking lips. Ooh…something was definitely wrong with me today! "Edward I'm very sorry, It has been a long day for me and well, the caffeine isn't really helping me out." I stood up from the stool, grabbed my plate and Dr. Pepper can dumping the reminds of my pizza and can on the trash. I walked over to the sink and dumped my plate in it. I slowly raised up my sleeves and turned the hot water on. As on cue Alice appeared from the hallway.

"You're not doing the dishes." Alice said as she gently pushed me away from the sink, making me lose my balance and fall to my left. A pair of strong arms broke my fall. I looked up, and was met with gorgeous topaz eyes.

"Thank God I'm strong like a man and not a woman." Edward said with another dazzling smile.

I took a deep breath in, a mistake I shouldn't have done because Edward's scent seem to be wonderfully exhilarating. "I am so sorry Edward!" My blood had already made its way to my cheeks, which were now burning. I looked at Edward one more time, his eyes got my attention, they were a bit darker than a few seconds ago. "Thank you Edw…" Little drops of water cut my sentence short.

"I love wetting people with soapy water!" Alice squealed bouncing up and down. Edward released his hold from me and took a few steps back.

"No need to thank me Isabel." He turned around and exited the kitchen. A strange wave of disappointment hit me.

"Hey Ali, it's late and I've got to wake up early tomorrow. I think I'm going to go." I turned around and made my way to Alice's room. Alice was right behind me.

"Okay, let me just tell Jazz." She grabbed my purse from her bed and handed it to me.

"No Ali, it's fine. I can drive by myself." I said trying to reassure my friend.

"No you can't!" Alice fought back.

"I don't want to bug you, it'll be fine Ali. You stay here and spend time with your brother." I gave her what seemed to me a reassuring smile.

"No. Edward and I can…" I cut her sentence short.

"I'm fine Ali." I said opening the door to her room and walking down the stairs.

"Fine." She squeaked behind me. "But tomorrow I am picking you up for school. No ifs or buts!" This girl sure had to get her way.

"Deal." I said. I walked over to the living room where all of the Cullen's were except for one.

"Bye everyone!" I waved my hand around.

"Leaving already?" Esme called out from her spot next to Carlisle.

"It's getting late and I've got class tomorrow. Plus, it's a bit of a ride." I walked over to where she was and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You didn't even try the cake." Esme said as she returned the kiss.

"She'll try it tomorrow." Alice called from the doorway.

"It's a deal then." Esme said with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want Alice and Jasper to go with you?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yeah, I'll turn on the radio and lower my windows. Let the cool air keep me alert." I smiled at him. "Bye!" I said once again while waving.

"Bye Izzy." Rosalie called from her spot in front of her laptop.

"Bye Izzy Breezy." Emmett said not taking his eyes off from his game. "If you see any alligators on your way home, safe 'em for me!" I rolled my eyes.

"Dork." I said under my breath.

"Not more than you!" Came Emmett's reply. He sure had something going on in his ears!

"Ouch Rosie!" He said as whatever Rosalie threw at him landed on his head. "You made me lose a life babe!"

Alice walked me outside. "You sure you're good to go?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "One hundred percent." I reassured her.

"Alright then, I'll pick you up at eight thirty tomorrow." Alice leaned and hugged me. Just then, I saw Edward coming out from the trees behind the Cullen house, walk over to where my car was and lean against it, I saw myself walking towards him and stop right in front of him. Before I could hear what he was telling me, Alice let go of me.

"Izzy are you ok?" She asked taking one step back and analyzing me. I looked over to my car, Edward was making his way towards it.

"I just…" I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Deja vu. Don't worry Alice, I promise I'll call you as soon as I get home." I gave her another quick hug and made my way to my car, where Edward was leaning against.

"Going home?" Edward asked, slowly caressing the hood of my car.

"Yeah, The drive's a bit long and I've had a long day today." I put my hand in my left back pocket and dug my keys out.

"May I ask where you live?" Edward asked.

"By Western. It's about an hour thirty some minutes from here." I played around with the diamond ring keychain Alice had given me a few months ago.

"That's a drive!" Edward said with a crooked smile that made the butterflies in my stomach flutter. "You sure you're fine to drive? I'm pretty sure Alice and Jasper won't mind the drive."

"I'm one hundred percent sure, Edward." I said as I removed the giant diamond ring from my middle finger and moved forward to open the door. "I don't want to be a bother."

"One hundred percent." He said as he walked towards me, grabbed the keys from my hand and opened the car for me. "That's pretty sure." Edward motioned for me to take a sit.

"Uhhh…" I was speechless as to what to say. Out of nowhere Edward had taken my keys and opened the car door for me, and now he was waiting for me to take a sit. Talk about being a gentleman. "Thank you Edward." I said as I took a sit behind the wheel.

"Not a problem." Edward leaned forward towards me, stuck the key into the ignition and turned the car on in one smooth movement. He moved his upper body out of the car and smiled down towards me. "Drive safe Isabel." Edward gave me another crocked smile before closing the door to my car. I managed to get all my nerve endings to cooperate with me as I put the car in drive and slightly press the gas pedal with my right foot.

I took in a deep breath I didn't know I was holding as I made the first left handed turn into the main road. Edward's scent was still swimming around the car. It exhilarated me to no end. It was a mixture of flowers, wood, and a rainy day mixed together with honey. Gross I know, but there is really no other way to describe it. I wanted to lick the air just so I could taste it.

"Alright Isabel." I said as I made a right turn into the highway. "Enough. You need to concentrate." I decided to pull down my windows, with hopes of letting Edward's lingering scent fade into the night air. No luck with that, it was as if he's scent was stuck in my nose and throat. "Maybe some music will help…" I turned on the stereo, and to my surprise one of Edward's compositions came to play. Alice had forgotten her CD. That pushed me to my autopilot mode, as visions of Edward played in my head. His tousled brown hair, beautiful golden amber eyes, his smooth complexion. True, he looked somewhat like his siblings, but Edward had something in him; something that made me feel…feel…I had no idea what I felt!

Edward Cullen was beautiful. Edward Cullen was indescribable. Edward Cullen made my heart skip a beat, and I didn't know why. The way he pronounced my name made my stomach do flip after flip, the way he smile made me lose my breathe, and how he smelled made me feel like I was finally home, like I belonged.

I had spent the whole car ride fanaticizing about Edward. His voice, his accent when he spoke Spanish, his scent, his eyes, his hands, his physique, his smile and now thanks to Alice his ability to compose and play such wonderful music. It was the first time I have ever laid eyes on him, and I was already practically drooling over the guy! I laughed out loud as I turned my car into my usual parking spot.

"Ay Isabel." I said to myself while I turned the car off, grabbed my purse and headed towards the front door. "You just need to relax and go to sleep." I walked into my apartment and turned on the lights. Edward's scent was still stalking me. I decided that taking a shower would be my best bet to clear my head and I walked into the bathroom with a towel in hand. As I turned the water on, I heard my cell phone ring. Alice would have to wait until my shower was over.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I could hear Alice and Isabel talking in the kitchen. By the looks and sounds of it Alice was doing her best human act around Isabel. As a matter of fact, the whole family was doing the human act around Isabel. With the exception of Emmett, who would sometimes slip up, as Jasper and Rose told me.

"So..." I could hear Alice trying to start a conversation with Isabel, she was now mentally singing the German National Anthem.

"So…" I heard Isabel reply, I was about to tap into her mind when Carlisle broke my concentration.

"Son, are you alright?" He asked with a frown on his face.

"Yes." I said. "I'm just going to go up into my room and get settled in." I picked up my luggage and walked up the stairs and into my room in human speed. I threw the luggage to one side and sat on the bed. My room still looked the same as when I left it. All my books and Cds were in place, the laptop Alice had bought me was resting on top of my desk along with the journals I kept. I closed my eyes and threw myself back on the bed. It smelled new. No scents were imbedded on it, Esme most have had changed it while I was gone.

"Good." I said to myself. The trees played shadows on the walls as the wind swayed them from left to right. I tried keeping my mind blank from everyone including myself, as I sat there watching the trees make strange figures on my wall.

"Come on Isabel!" I could hear Alice whining from the kitchen. "I saw the idiotic smile you gave him afterwards." Was Alice talking about her boyfriend? Or perhaps her soon-to-be boyfriend? Or her…Why do I care?

"You don't know what you're talking about Alice. It was cold, hence the goose bumps, and well, when you meet someone for the first time the polite thing to do is smile." Isabel replied with hesitation in her voice. I stood up from bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen, this time using my vampire speed.

"Alice…" Isabel was trying to defend herself once again. "You don't even know what you're talking about." I managed to say.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about half of the time." I said as I entered the kitchen, Alice looked up to me and smiled. She decided to mentally go through the Italian alphabet.

"Both of you need a reality check." She quickly stood up from the stool. "Since I can see I'm not wanted by any of you…" She said pointing her finger to Isabel and then me. "I'm going to see what my Jazzy is up to." She quickly left the kitchen.

Isabel, her scent and I were alone in the kitchen.

Shit!

"I hear you live in Spain." She asked nervously and took a sip from her soda can.

"I do." Isabel's scent was so alluring, I had to pretend to rest against the counter just so I could grab onto it. I had to keep myself attached to it, for her and my shake. "Barcelona to be exact." I could hardly speak the words, her aroma was making my mouth fill with venom. Isabel sensed the tension and took another sip from the can.

"Barcelona is beautiful!" She took another sip.

"You've been there?" I was trying to make conversation, trying to get her to talk that way I could keep my thirst and the images that I knew were about to come at bay.

"Yes. My Mother was born in Toledo, every summer when I was younger, we would all take a family vacation to visit my Mother's side of the family, which half of, live in Barcelona." Isabel said with a faint smile as she took yet another sip and gulped. The can was empty, I knew because I didn't hear her gulp anything down.

"Toledo is beautiful." I had to move or else her smell would drive me crazy. I reached over to refrigerator and got another can of Dr. Pepper. "It's very scenic, and has beautiful castles." I cleaned the top of the can, snapped it open and handed it to Isabel, very careful not to touch her. "Pizza can make you quite thirsty." Was the only thing I managed to say. Her scent was making the venom in my mouth almost spill, I had to swallow it and went back to trying to glue myself to the counter.

"Yeah…" Isabel was blushing now. I could hear her blood rushing, making her scent stronger. "Thank you Edward." She took yet another sip from her soda can. The way Isabel pronounced my name, made me want to pick her up from that stupid stool she was sitting in and make her mine. Take her right here in the kitchen. I would approach her in a way that seemed harmless to her, then I would attack. I would break her neck fast enough to not let a scream escape her mouth and then I would bite down on her neck and…I had to snap out of it or else Alice would come into the kitchen anytime second now.

"It wasn't a Problem Isabel." I stopped breathing, that would surely do the trick.

"Hablas Español?" She asked in perfect Spanish.(Do you speak Spanish?)

"Claro que si." I replied as I saw and heard her blush come back to her cheeks. (Yes I do.)

"You remind me of my mother." Isabel said rather amused.

"I remind you of your mother?" Now that I was holding my breath in, I could make better sense of the conversation we were having. I heard Emmett's laugh coming from the living room. That guy really needed to be a bit more discreet!

"Yeah, well, you speak Spanish with the same accent. I didn't mean you reminded me of her on your appearance or the way you dress or smell or anything. Just on how you talk." She took another sip from her Dr. Pepper, Isabel was either really thirsty or very nervous. Part of me hoped she was nervous, that her body was warning her of the monster she had in front of her. "Spanish that is, not the way you normally talk. I think you talk like a man when you talk, not a woman, and not my mom for that matter. it's your accent that reminds me of her. Accent in a good way." Isabel finished with yet another blush. She reminded me so much of my Bella. The blushing, the way she used to stutter over words when she felt a deep emotion, the way she smelled, the way she talked, the way she…I have to snap out of it!

"Well I am definitely glad I don't look, sound, or smell like a woman." I said and gave her what felt like a half smile as I crossed my hands in front of me.

"Edward I'm…Edward I'm very sorry, It has been a long day for me and well, the caffeine isn't really helping me out." Isabel said as she stood up from the stool, grabbed her plate and empty can of soda and dumped the remains of the plate in the trash along with the soda. She walked over to the sink, merely three steps away from where I was. I opened my mouth to tell her not to do the dishes, it was huge mistake! Her scent made me go crazy! My throat burned with thirst, my mouth watered, I could feel all human traces leave me as the monster in me took over. I was about to reach over to grab Isabel, when Jasper from somewhere in the house send me a round of calmness.

"You're not doing the dishes." Alice waltzed into the kitchen.

_It's ok Edward, you're not going to hurt her. _

Alice pushed Isabel out of the way and she tripped on what seemed her own feet. I reached out with my left hand and grabbed her. Her body felt soft, warm and welcoming. Chocolate brown eyes looked up at me, a blush on her cheeks and her hair cascading from her back.

"Thank God I'm strong like a man and not a woman." I managed to give her a smile. I took a small breath wanting to test myself. Her scent was exquisite. Sweet, very sweet, like a mixture of honey, honey dew melon, berry jam, flowers and every other sweet scent there has ever been made!

"I am so sorry Edward!" Isabel said as another blush made it's way to her cheeks. She was still in my arm and it felt as if she belonged there. I could feel her warmth seep into my cold arm, it reminded me of the endless times I had held my Bella in my arms, the way Bella's warmth seemed to always make my cold body melt, all the emotions that ran through my body when I was with Bella.

"Thank you Edw…" Little drops of water cut Isabel's sentence short.

"I love wetting people with soapy water!" Alice squealed bouncing up and down.

_Edward snap out of it! She isn't Bella! You need to let her go._

I let my hold on Isabel go and took a few steps away from her and Alice. I nodded my head towards Alice. She was right. I needed to let go. Isabel wasn't my Bella, and there was no one who could replace her.

"No need to thank me Isabel." I turned around as quick as my human speed would let me and left the kitchen, I ran outside of the house and into the woods. I needed to clear my mind and staying in that house with the Bella impersonator wouldn't help.

_Edward!_

I heard Jasper's mind call out to me.

_Up in the tree Edward. Come up it's a beautiful view._

I grabbed on to the nearest branch and pulled myself up to where Jasper was sitting.

"I don't remember much about my human life." Jasper said as he moved to give me some space on his branch. "The one thing I do remember is watching the stars and feeling a great sense of peace." Jasper looked at me with a half smile on his lips.

"Edward, don't be scared. Everything will play out, you just have to go with it my brother." Jasper laid his hand on my shoulder and a deep sense of peace found its way into me.

"I'm not scared Jasper." I said as I leaned back into another branch.

"Edward you forget who I am!" Jasper laughed out loud. "I could feel all of your emotions! It's why I am up here. Too much lust, too much want, too much thirst for me to handle. So I decided to come on up and relax a bit with my old friends." He said the last few words with his Southern drawl.

"Thanks for sending me that round of calm back there. I don't know what would have happened." I leaned my head backwards and starred up at the stars. They were beautiful. Untouchable diamonds in the sky, shinning with their own light.

"No problem brother, It's what I do best." Jasper was smiling now, I could feeling a sense of ease roll off of him.

We both heard Isabel and Alice walk out of the house.

"I'm fine Ali." Isabel was saying.

"She's going back home." Jasper said. "Go and say goodbye, I'll be here watching out for you." He put his hand once again on my shoulder and a sense of confidence filled my body.

I leaped down from the tree and made my way towards the house. Isabel and Alice were hugging each other, Alice was trying to convince her to take a ride from her and Jasper. I made my way towards her car and leaned against it, waiting for her to say her goodbye to Alice. The confidence was still in my body as Jasper send me a round calm. I was now a calm, confident man!

"Going home?" I asked Isabel, slowly caressing the hood of the car.

"Yeah, The drive's a bit long and I've had a long day today." She put her hand in her back pocket and fussed around for something.

"May I ask where you live?" I asked wondering what she was looking for in the back of her pocket. I wanted to turn her around and dig it out myself. No, that would have been a bit too touchy.

"By Western. It's about an hour thirty some minutes from here." She dug out a diamond ring keychain and played around with it.

"That's a drive!" I smiled at her. She was beautiful. "You sure you're fine to drive? I'm pretty sure Alice and Jasper won't mind the drive."

"I'm one hundred percent sure, Edward." Isabel said in a low voice as she moved towards me with the key in her hand. "I don't want to be a bother." Was Jasper sending me lust waves?

"One hundred percent." I said as I moved closer to her, and slowly grabbed the key away from her and opened the car door for her. "That's pretty sure." I motioned for her to take a sit. I closed my eyes for a few seconds trying to read what was in Isabel's mind, but nothing came to me.

"Uhhh…Thank you Edward." She said as she sat behind the wheel, Isabel moved a strand of black hair that was falling into her face back into the back of her ear. She was beautiful.

"Not a problem." I said while leaning over the engine and turning it on. Nothing came from Isabel's mind. Nothing at all. Not even a peep. Was it possible that she too would be immune to my skill? "Drive safe Isabel." Was all that I managed to say to her, before she slowly pulled out from our drive way and into the night.

"Alice!" I called out into the night, and out from the tree Jasper was hoisted came the pixie dancing towards me.

"Si?" She asked in her high pitched voice. (Yes?)

"I want explanations!" I said as Alice, now joined by Jasper, took my hand and pulled me towards the house.

"We would be glad to explain older brother!" Alice was excited, I could tell from her tone of voice. I would lie if I said I wasn't half excited myself, It felt like a new something was raising in me. It was either that or Jasper's hand on my shoulder. Whatever it was, it felt kind of good.

We walked into the house and the whole family were sitting down on the couch, in the same matter we all sat when we had family conferences.

"You wanted to talk, son?" Carlisle asked as he motioned for me to sit in my spot on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

Another chapter up!! I would have this one up earlier, but I was feeling a bit lazy…sorry guys!

Once again, this chap has multiple POV's! Me liiiike!

* * *

**Edward POV**

Everybody was starring at me, I tried my best to keep their thoughts from my head. Alice was singing a Backstreet Boy song and picturing herself doing some very awkward dance moves, Rosalie was debating whether to have another destination wedding, or a destination honeymoon with a plain wedding, Jasper was thinking about the Confederation, and he was reminiscing on his human days as a soldier, Carlisle and Esme were both doing a great job at keeping their thoughts empty. The only one not trying to ease of the tension off from me was Emmett.

_Bro, she's hot, she smells good, she's real funny and sweet. What are you waiting for? Plus I heard her and Alice talk the other day and she's not a virgin prude like Bella was. That means that you, my brother, will get a little some-some from her. _

Emmett was wiggling his eyebrows as he thought the last bit. I gave him a glare. "Emmett, keep your thoughts to yourself."

"I was just thinking the obvious." He said wiggling his eyebrows once again.

"Emmy, just shield yourself from him." Rosalie said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Like that wizard in that game you're always playing."

"Okay babe." Emmett said grabbing Rosalie by the waist and sitting her on his lap.

_Maybe we can have sex in…oh I'm supposed to be shielding from the freak. Ummmm… I know! Mary had a little lamb, Mary had a little laaaamb…_

I gave Emmett another irritated look as he sang his own version of the song. "Sorry bro!" He said and continued singing.

"Son." Carlisle said breaking the connection Emmett and I had. "Where do you want to start?" Esme gave me a loving smile as she gently caressed my hand.

"The beginning. I want to know how she came to be close to the family, then we'll go from there on." I replied to Carlisle's question as Alice stopped her Backstreet Boy song midway.

"I'll start." Alice said to Carlisle and turned her body towards me. _Where to start? Where to start? Yes!_ Alice thought as a memory from a few months back popped into her head. "I was doing some shopping online and I had just finished buying Carlisle this wonderful Fendi scarf, when I saw this amazing bottom down shirt that would go really nice with the pair of Prada slacks I bought you a few years ago and those Gucci…"

"Alice! Stay on topic!" Emmett yelled. "I swear you have shopping ADD or something!" Alice gave him a death glare.

"I prefer being addicted to shopping, than to those violent, good for nothing video games." She gave Emmett a sweet smile and turned her body towards me again.

"Thing is, I was thinking about you and well, I decided to see how you were, or in my case, how you were going to be and I looked into your future. What I saw though, threw me off. We were all together, in this house and it was Christmas because we had a tree full with presents and food. We actually had a table with food! Then we were all sitting around the tree and you were sitting next to this woman and you leaned over, said something in her ear and gave her a kiss on the cheek." She leaned into Jasper's arms as he embraced her. "I snapped out of it and called Jasper and Esme and told them all about it. I told them about the tree and presents and the human food." Esme was still caressing my hand, and Jasper was sending me another round of calmness. "We came to the conclusion that the woman you were with was human, and so I started concentrating more into your future but only saw you making choices on which animal to hunt."

"We hit a dead end for about a week." Jasper intervened.

"I was thinking, how that type of vision came to play. You know, what decision you made that lead you to that place in time, and well that's when Esme came up with the idea of looking into everyone's future to see if I could any insight." Alice said, I didn't need to be Jasper or even look at his face to know she was spilling with excitement. "I looked into mine first, and at first I saw myself just picking out outfits and hunting."

"I thought about it, and I told Alice that if the woman you were with was human, then she needed to think about making decisions that involved human contact." Jasper said interrupting Alice.

"Then as Jazzy told me that, Esme came into the living room with a Homes and Style magazine." Alice looked at Esme and gave her a smile. "Esme was showing me a room she wanted to copy, when the caption caught my eye, It said 'California Living.'"

"I told Alice, I would love to be able to go to California and talk to the decorator and take a tour of the house, you know to get the feel of it." Esme said when Alice gave her a few minutes to give her point of view.

"That's what gave me the idea. I told Esme that we would plan a trip to California and go talk to the decorator an…"

"I was playing Assassin's Creed when I heard Alice say that and I thought it was the worst Idea ever! So I told them that people where going to notice them and that it was a stupid idea." Emmett cut Alice's sentence short, he had his usual Emmett dork smile on his face.

"Yes, but as soon as I said that and made the choice, a vision popped into my head and I was flying in a plane, at night and next to me was sitting the dark haired girl you were with in my vision!" Jasper had to put both of his hands on Alice in order to calm her down.

"To make a long story short," Alice sat back down and leaned into Jasper's arms once again. "I booked a flight to California and on my way there, the dark haired women wasn't sitting next to me. Throughout the whole airplane ride, I was making different types of decisions. Leaving a few days earlier than I had planed, or later, and nothing! She was nowhere to be seen! Until, I decided to get to the airport, change the return ticket to that same day and viola!" Alice waved her hand in the air. "She was sitting next to me once again. Anyways, I did what I did and once I boarded the plane to return, Isabel was sitting next to the seat that was assigned to me. We started talking and I found out she was to attend Western Washington, one thing lead to another and we were both taking the same English, Math, and History classes at Western!" Once again Jasper had to work his magic on Alice. She turned around and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

I looked down to my hands as I let the information sink in, I could feel the whole family starring at me once again. "You went through a lot of trouble just to meet her Ali." I said looking at her and trying my best to keep everyone's thoughts at bay.

"You were so happy in my vision Edward! I would have done that and more just to get to know Isabel." Alice stood up from where she was sitting and gave me a hug. "Now go and talk to Carlisle." She gave me a big smile and returned to her place next to Jasper.

"Carlisle," I said turning my attention towards him. "Can we talk?" He gave me a warm smile as he nodded his head. Esme let go of my hand as she stood up and placed a kiss on my cheek.

_It'll be fine honey, just trust your sister._

"Who wants to go on a little hunting trip?" Esme said grabbing Alice's hand, pulling her up from the couch.

"I bet you one hundred dollars I can hunt more animals faster than you Abraham Lincoln." Emmett said to Jasper as he stood up, took a one hundred dollar bill from his pocket and waved it in front of Jasper's face.

"You better be ready to lose that bill Emmett." Jasper said getting up from the couch and running out the door, Emmett followed behind him.

"Well girls," Esme said walking out the door with her arms placed around both Alice and Rosalie. "I guess it's a girls night out." All three women laughed as Rosalie closed the door behind them.

"Is this possible?" I asked Carlisle as soon as the rest of my family was out of earshot. "She smells just like Bella." I stood up from where I was sitting and sat on the couch facing Carlisle.

"I'm not sure son." Carlisle said as he removed the scarf he was wearing and set it down next to him. I gave out a growl.

"I've gotten to know Isabel throughout this past few months." Carlisle crossed his legs and rested his hands upon his knee. "Son, she resembles Bella in a lot of ways. Isabel's blood smells just like Bella's. It calls out to you, tempts you. Isabel has a very kind spirit, she is very sweet, very selfless, smart, and not to mention she also has no notion of what danger is." He finished his sentence with a small smile. "But that doesn't mean she is Bella."

"Her name is Isabel. Just add another L and an A, and you've got Isabella!" I stood up from the couch and walked towards the window. "Her blood…" I looked out into the tress and saw how they each played with each other's branches as the wind blew through them. "Her blood calls out to me a lot more than Bella's. It smells ten times sweeter." I turned around to face Carlisle. "I can't read her mind, and her eyes…Carlisle her eyes are…Isabel just reminds me so much of my Bella!" I couldn't form a coherent thought in my head.

"Son I don…" I cut Carlisle's sentence short.

"Carlisle, before Bella died, she told me to wait for her. To not do anything drastic, that she would be back to finish the life we had started." I walked back towards the couch and sat down. "Is it possible Carlisle? Is it possible for Bella to come back?" I sat up waiting for Carlisle's response.

"Edward," Carlisle said my name slowly. "The one thing I know, is that Isabel and Isabella are two completely different persons. It is very rare for a vampire to find more than one person who calls to them. If I were you I would sit down and consider my choices.

We were both quite for a few minutes. Carlisle was blocking his mind as best as he could, and I was taking in what he had said to me. It was true, her blood did call out to me; it tempted me more than Bella's blood, I felt attracted to Isabel the moment I smelled her coming down the stairs. Part of me wanted to get to know her, to protect her fragile being, while the other part wanted nothing more than to flee back to Barcelona and put everything behind me. It wasn't possible for Isabel and Bella to be the same person. They had their familiarities, sure, but the differences were there as well. Their soul…what if their soul…

I cut my thoughts short. "Dad, what if they have the same soul? What if Isabel and Bella have the same souls. Wouldn't that explain everything? The smell, the attraction, the promise Bella made me after she died?" I could feel excitement creeping up on me, I was pretty sure I was on to something.

"Son, I'm not sure. Some people call it mediocrity, while some think it's possible. We would have to do some research." He placed his hand on my knee. "I'm sure Jasper wouldn't mind helping on the research, and Rosalie…" I cut Carlisle off once again.

"I need time to think, time to clear my head Dad." I stood up from the couch and walked back towards the window, the wind had picked up making the tree branches beat wildly against each other.

"Take time son, think things through." Carlisle came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. He too was admiring the branches brawling. "Don't make the same mistakes Edward." He turned around and left me alone in the living room to think.

"Thank you Dad." I said after him.

So many things to think about. Was I even ready to let Bella go? To let our love dissolve and open up my heart to another? What would Bella think? Why did Isabel enter my life? And why was Alice's vision implying I was to be close to Isabel? I stood like a stature facing the window. The dance the trees were doing calmed me down a bit. They seemed so serene, out there without a worry, without any feelings. Just doing what the wind willed for them to do, and happy to oblige. Why couldn't I be a tree? Just stand there and have nothing to worry about, nothing to feel guilty about, no life to live, no problems to solve, no love to love.

But what if I was ready to let Bella go? I knew she would want me to be happy, want me to move on and continue my life…if you could call it that. The funny thing is I knew what she would do at this exact moment; sixty years have passed since her death and I knew she would stand next to me, hold my hand and say, "Edward, I want you to be happy. Remember me always with a smile, remember always the good times, and continue on living. For me. " She would then lean over and kiss my cheek and continue on holding my hand.

I was over thinking things too much! Just because Isabel's blood called out to me didn't mean we were meant to be together, or I had to love her. Maybe we could be friends, a short distraction from all the pain I have and am suffering. I could mentor Isabel into doing things right in her life, I would help her out with school work and guide her through the right path. That was it! Isabel was put on my families path, on my path to be helped, to be guided. Isabel was my second chance to make things right.

I stood facing the window the remainder of the time.

* * *

**Isabel POV**

Five missed calls, six text messages, and two voice mails. Alice was really a drama queen! Funny thing is, I knew exactly what she wanted, Alice wanted to know whether I got home safely, and plan what I was to wear tomorrow to school. I read the text messages first.

**R U home?**

**-Ali**

**Isabel? Y don't u answer me? **

**-Ali**

**You probably got home and took a shower…CALL ME!!**

**-Ali**

**Ok it's been forty minutes since the first text…CALL ME!!!!!!!**

**-Ali**

**CALL ME!!**

**-Ali**

**Isabel Maria Maesun!! I've called you five times already, if you don't answer any of my calls, or texts, or call me back…I will drive over there!!!**

**-Ali**

I laughed out loud, that little pixie was sure exaggerated!! I took a deep breath and dialed 1 for my voice mail. I didn't need to listen to them, I deleted them and hung up the call to call Alice back. I dialed her number and the phone only rang twice.

"About time!! Do you know how worried I was?! I'm here thinking, oh maybe a wild animal ate her! Or maybe, a weirdo high jacked her car and raped her and he is now…" I had to cut Alice off from her wild inventive explanation on why I didn't answer her.

"Ali, relax! I got home, I was a bit exhausted so I decided to take a shower." I brushed my hair.

"You could have called you know! It only takes what? Less than two minutes!!" Her usually high pitched voice was climbing the scale.

"Not with you it doesn't. I forgot. I'm okay I promise. No wild animals or weirdoes…just you!" I let out a laugh as I flopped down onto my bed.

"Ha. Ha. you're funny! Anyways, I'm a bit busy right now but tomorrow please dress nicely! And do something with your hair!" I could hear Emmett in the background yelling some distasteful words at jasper.

"Why?" I asked the last bit trying my hardest not to laugh at Emmett's new nickname for Jasper, and turning the lights off to my room.

"Just because. Anyways, have a good night and if you need anything, call okay? Love ya Izz!" And with that Alice hung up the phone.

"I don't know about her." I said as I closed my phone and set it on the night stand. I walked towards the closet and looked over the tons of clothe Alice had bought me and made my buy over these past few months. After a few minutes of battling over the red top or black I decided on the skinny true religion jeans she had gifted me for her made up friendship day, a black long sleeved shirt and the black knee high leather boots I bought last week. I took my leather biker jacket from its hook along with my scarf and placed them on top of the chair were the rest of my get-up laid. For jewelry, I would just wear my diamond studs and the silver bracelet my Mother had given me.

"That should be fine with Alice." I said as I turned off the lights and laid back on my bed. "I'll tell her I have a bad girl theme going on." I turned to my side and saw my phone flash with two new text messages.

**I may not have wrestled an alligator…yet, but mountain lions are just as fun!**

**The best in the world!!**

"Oh Emmett!" I said as I laughed out loud. "Craazy!" I went back to my inbox and read the other text.

**Izzy, he's an idiot. Don't pay attention to him, the video games have eaten up his brain. Have a good night sweetie. 3 you!! **

**Rose**

Rosalie always trying to cover up Emmett's stupidities. I really didn't mind them, that dork sure knew how to make me laugh…in a weird way.

**No problem Rose, just tell him to show me the video! Sweet dreams!!**

**Izzy**

I closed my phone and set it on my nightstand. I laid back onto my pillows and took a deep breath, the wind was playing around with the trees, their branches and leaves were making strange shadows on my wall. My mind went back to Edward Cullen. "No Isabel. You're becoming a stalker!" Mad at myself I got up from bed and headed towards the kitchen to take a drink of water. The whole house was dark, silent, cold. The cool kitchen tiles greeted my feet as I stepped on them to get a water bottle from the counter.

"Now go back to your bed and sleep Isabel! Stop thinking about him!" I walked back into my room as I took a sip from the bottle.

I flopped back down onto my bed, and a familiar scent greeted me.

"Edward." I whispered into my pillow.

Yes I was crazy. I've had only met him for about what? A few hours now, and what did I do? Smell his scent in my room. Something was wrong with me. I mean, yes, Edward Cullen was male perfection. Yes, Edward Cullen was possibly the role model for every girls dream boyfriend. Edward Cullen was…there is no words to really describe him. For all I knew, this guy thought I was the biggest weirdo he's ever met! I mean, I take uncontrollably sips from soda cans, I tell him he reminds me of my Mother, tell him he has an accent, fall on top of him, just take off without saying bye. So on top of being weird, I'm rude…nice!

I took another breath. His scent still lingered.

"I'm going crazy." I said to myself. I closed my eyes and took another breath, his scent and the scratching and knocking of the branches against my window relaxed me into sleep. A dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I was still in my petrified state as Emmett and Jasper burst into the house.

"And Abraham Lincoln loses once again ladies and gentlemen!" Emmett walked into the living room with a childish grin on his face, and his shirt full of animal blood.

"At least I know how to eat like an adult Emmett." Jasper walked by Emmett and handed him the hundred dollar bill. "Go change buddy, you smell like food." Emmett grabbed the bill from Jasper and headed towards Rosalie, grabbed her and walked towards their room.

"Tonight, we mate!" He yelled as he ascended the stairs with Rosalie sagging on his shoulder.

"You're a wild beast." Jasper said as he picked Alice up and kissed her enthusiastically.

"You're following my footsteps." Emmett replied from his bedroom with a laugh.

"Jazzy, give me a second with Edward." Alice returned Jasper's kisses. "Wait for me in the room." She gave him one last kiss and Jasper started climbing the stairs.

"Don't take long babe, Emmett really doesn't know how to control his lust and I'm going crazy here." He gave her a wild smile and nodded towards me. "I'm sorry Edward." And Jasper was in the room removing his clothe.

"This is were she lives." Alice said scribbling down something on a piece of notepad paper. "You wont do anything drastic." She told me trying to hold back her lusty thoughts of what she was planning on doing to Jasper in a few seconds.

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks Ali." I took the piece of paper and put it on my back pocket. She gave me one last smile before running up the stairs.

_Don't worry Edward, you'll be able to us all back for this._

Alice thought as she walked into her room and greeted a nude Jasper.

"Rosie babe, you're on fire!" Emmett was whispering into Rosalie's ear.

"I need to get out of here." I said to myself as I took the piece of paper Alice had given me and looked at the address. Run or drive? A load moan came drifting down from Jasper's and Alice's room. Run, the fresh will do me good.

The trip would've taken a human about an hour and a half. I was there in less than ten minutes. The wonders vampirism can do.

Isabel lived in an apartment complex. There were only four apartments, ground level. They looked more like condominiums than apartments, minus the second floor. The apartments were surrounded by trees, plants, and the occasional animal. Isabel's bedroom window faced the edge of the forest, I found the closest tree to her window and climbed it within seconds. I leaned over the branch and lifted her window open. What was it with girls and leaving their windows open?! I made a mental note to give Isabel a speech on safety and windows. I slowly creep into Isabel's room to find it empty. The bed was empty, the lights were off and she was talking to herself in the kitchen.

I took a few seconds to get acquainted with her room. Everything was white. Her bed, her night stand, her desk, her laptop, her vanity, the rug in front of her bed, the small lovers seat with hot pink throw pillows. Her comforter was white with hot pink lilies on it. Resting on her bed was a hot pink plush dog that held a white heart which read _kiss me_ in red.

"Now go back to your bed and sleep Isabel! Stop thinking about him!" Isabel was talking to herself as she walked into the room. It took me half a second to hide myself in her closet.

Isabel flopped onto her bed and a few seconds later whispered something that made my stomach do somersaults. She whispered my name into her pillow. Isabel laid on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm going crazy." She said, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The wind was making the trees scratch and knock on the window. She fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

"Stop thinking about him!" I kept on replaying her words in my head, followed by my whispered name. Could she be talking about me? Was I the one who she kept on thinking about? I shook my head.

Stupid me. I am no one special to deserve a second chance. I walked towards her bed and grabbed the hot pink plush dog from her bed. _Kiss me_. No doubt her boyfriend had given it to her as a token or remembrance. I could just picture it, Valentine's day and they had gone out; maybe to a movie or dinner and he had given her the plush toy as he walked her back home. Isabel would squeal and hug him as she opened the door and invited him in, to a night of love making, where she moaned his name countless of times. Edward, Edward. That was surely his name.

Isabel turned in her sleep, grabbed the pillow next to her and threw her leg and arm around it, squeezing it against her body. She probably did that to Edward once the love making was over.

I leaned against her vanity and watched as Isabel dreamed sweet dreams of her lover, Edward.

I was stupid to even think Alice's vision had anything to do with Isabel and I getting intimate. I wasn't special, I wasn't the exception to the rule. Vampires fall in love only once, mate only once. That was it.

The sun was slowly greeting the sky as Isabel's alarm clock rang, she tossed to her left and hit the clock with her hand. Before she turned around, I climbed out the window and onto the forest. Making my way back home in less than ten minutes.

* * *

Well, well, well…I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It gave me a bit of a hard time, and there was a lot more that I wanted to express. But that shall happen in the next chapter.

How are we liking the multiple views? I know it might be a bit annoying because it kinda repeats itself, but I think it gives a lot more depth to the chapter. Plus, we get to know what both characters are feeling and thinking!!

Review, review, review!! Please let me know if you are liking it, hating it, any suggestions? Questions? Ask away!!! DON'T BE SHY!!

If I start getting more reviews, I promise to update every week!! Deal?


	5. Chapter 5: Mario Party

Allo! Well I know it's been what…5 months since I last updated? I would be real surprised if anyone is still reading on! L I'm sorry, I have no good excuse for my absence, except life happened. Heh, it's still happening but I've made time for my story because it won't leave my head alone!

Anyways, I don't want to keep you waiting any longer (than you already have.) I have the next chapter (6) almost ready, I'm just fixing a few things and I'm hoping to post it by tonight as well with chapter 7. So yes…It's and epic update! Hahanah.

Thank you very much to all the readers and the reviewers. Please please please review…it makes me happy and want to write more!

ENJOY!

HyperGirl

I don't own anything or anyone apart from Isabel, and I might have lend the Wii to Emmett, but he won't give it back.

RIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! I turned over to my night stand and hit the clock with my arm. "Shut up!" I said as I turned to my right and jumped out of bed. "It's freaking cold." I walked over to the chair and picked up my clothe for the day, just then a small breeze hit my back. "No shit, I left the window open." As I walked over to close the half opened window, my phone started ringing.

"Gooooooooooooooooood morning my bestie!" A cheerful Alice chirped as soon as I answered.

"Good morning little birdie." I replied.

"I'll be there in a few minutes! Love ya lover!" Alice ended the call.

"Sneaky…sneaky little pixie." I said to myself as I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

I had enough time to get into the shower and take a quick bath, brush my teeth and comb my hair, before Alice and Jasper showed up.

"Izzy!" I could hear Alice behind the door, she knocked and called out to me again. "Izzy! Opeeeeeeeeen!" I wrapped my robe around me and walked over to the living room to let that little overly hyper pixie into my apartment.

"Good morning!" Alice quickly hugged me while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babe." I said returning the gesture. Jasper waved from behind her.

"Sorry it's so early." Jasper said as he gave me a hug himself. "When hurricane Alice wants to hit, she can't be stopped!"

"Go change, I'll get the make up ready." Alice said walking past me and into my room ignoring Jasper's comment.

I grabbed the remote control from the T.V. stand and handed it to Jazz. "Here ya go Jazzy." I said with a smile. "Don't bust an Emmett and rent any porn!"

"Not to worry ma'am." Jasper said as he turned on the T.V.

My room looked like a Sephora megastore. All my make up was out on my bed, along with Alice's, my curling iron was out, the blow dryer, a couple of brushes, body lotion, nail polish, nail polish remover, some scissors.

"Alice?" I said in this believe. "What on Earth is all this?" I stood frozen by the door, not wanting to walk into the room.

"You see," Alice said with a smile. "We are having a little…" She stopped in mid sentence. "Izzy, just trust me." And she threw me a bottle of body lotion.

"What?" I said looking down at the bottle. "Why? Alice, vanilla?" She turned around and put the curling iron to heat.

"Yes, vanilla. You're body needs moisture. Apply some on while I start getting this ready."

"Alice what are you doing? What are we doing?" I said opening the bottle and apply some lotion onto my legs. I didn't know what Alice was up to, but something inside of me told I better agree to all her terms.

"Trust me Isabel!" She turned around and smiled. "Now do your arms and you're done with it." She grabbed a few brushes and a foundation bottle. "Sit here and don't bitch." Alice said as she patted the front of the bed, I did as I was told. Jasper was right, once Hurricane Alice decided on something, it was very hard…actually impossible to go against it.

"I trust you Cullen, I just want to know." I said as I closed my eyes and let Alice work her magic.

"I know." She said dotting some cold liquid on my face. "Have you ever heard that saying…ohh how does it go? Oh yeah! Curiosity killed the cat?" She reached closer to my face and started tweezing my eyebrows.

"Yeah, whatever." I didn't talk anymore, in fact I didn't open my eyes unless instructed by Alice. I took those forty-five minutes Alice took working on me as relaxation time. My mind would bring Edward up at random times. When Alice was reshaping my bangs, I should have been thinking of what the hell she was doing to my hair, but instead I was wondering what Edward was doing. When Alice started applying eye shadow, I should have been thinking about what kind of colors she was using; instead I was picturing Edward sitting in front of a piano. I let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Izzy? We're almost done."

"Nothing." I said sighing once again. Alice stepped away from me.

"Open your eyes Izz." I did as she instructed me to. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Alice, it's really nothing." I nervously played with my hands.

"There's something, I can te…" I looked up and saw Alice staring right into with eyes with a glossy expression on her face.

"Alice?" I said softly. "Alice? You ok?" She didn't move, just stayed there frozen staring at me. "Babe what's wrong?" I walked up to her and placed both of my hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing!" She said jumping back a little. "I was just…it was just…De'ja vu!" She gave me a big smile.

"You are the weirdest person I have ever met!" I sat back on the bed and grinned at her. "Weirdest person, are we done?"

Alice nodded her head. "Yes pesky little girl, we are done. Now get dressed." She turned around and walked towards the door.

"Alice, we're playing hooky today aren't we?" I asked grabbing my jeans and stepping into them.

"You are so smart Isabel!" Alice replied as she closed the door behind her. I grabbed the top and slid it slowly on. I turned around and looked into the full mirror. Alice had done an amazing job! The make up was perfect, not too much but not too little. Alice had opted for the brown and gold look, the one I loved. Brown and gold eye shadow played in my eye lids as a light bronze highlighted my cheeks, and a light nude pink made my lips look full. She decided to leave my hair down and my newly shaped bangs swept to my right. I looked good and felt even better! I put on my shoes and walked towards my vanity to splash some perfume on.

"NO NO NO NO!" Alice yelled as she ran into my room. "This one!" She pulled out a white bottle from her purse.

"You never seize to amaze me Alice!" I said picking up my purse. "What is this?" I took the bottle from her and inspected it. "Really Alice what's this? It has no label."

"Spray it on. It's organic perfume." She said as she fished her car keys from her bag.

"Organic perfume?" I sprayed it on the air and took a cautious sniff. It smelled amazing! A mixture of honey and vanilla. "Wow Alice! Smells great!" I sprayed the organic substance on my neck. "There ya go." I extended my hand towards Alice.

"No, no. Spray some on your hair and your clothes. Don't be shy Izz, spray it!" She took the bottle from me and started spray me like a maniac.

"There!" Alice said with a grin. "You look and smell amazing!" She handed the white bottle back to me. "Keep it, the scent goes great with you." Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the living room. "Jazzy baby," she called out, "Ready to go!" In a matter of seconds Jasper turned my television off and was standing in front of the door holding it open for Alice and I.

"Smelling good Isabel." Jasper said as I walked past him.

"Thanks Jazz, it's organic perfume." I gave him a wide smile as he lock my front door for me.

"Alright, can you please tell me where is it that you two are kidnapping me to?" I sat on the back of Jasper's car and put on my seatbelt.

"Well, since you've been such a good sport with me lately, we're going down to Seattle." Alice turned around and flashed me a great smile.

"Oh Ally, please!" I said gripping my seatbelt in horror. "No more shopping!" Jasper let out a laugh.

"Relax Isabel!" Alice said, with annoyance in her tone. "There's this bookshop I want to visit."

"Bookshop? Jasper, Am I hearing right? Did she just say bookshop?" I leaned forward from my seat and rested my chin on Alice's seat.

"Yes ma'am she did." Jasper reached out to Alice and held her hand, bring it up for a kiss.

"Oh whatever! I want to buy Edward a welcome home present, and I thought you would want to come with us." She let go of Jasper's hand and crossed them across her chest with a perfect little pout playing on her lips.

"Oh come on Ally!" I said trying to tickle her sides. "You know I am honored you are taking me with you!" Alice let out a humph. "Aaaaaalice! Don't be mad. Look I'll make it up to you, I have to go and buy new underwear. If you want…" She interrupted my sentence.

"We can go this weekend!" A huge smile was playing on her face.

"You had it all planned you little brat!" I rested back on my seat and let out a sigh. "You know me too well." I took out my phone and started checking my e-mail.

"And that's not a good thing." Jasper cut in.

The majority of the morning was spend in the bookstore. Alice bought her brother three beautiful leather bound journals and two ink pens along with refills. Jasper left the bookstore with over ten books on the Civil War, and I bought the complete (at least to this day) Sookie Stackhouse novels by Charlene Harris that Angela from history class was begging me to get. As soon as we left the bookstore, the weather took a turn for the worse and it started raining. We decided, and by we I mean Alice, that we should stop to get something quick to eat and head back to Forks to enjoy a nice day in.

As soon as we walked into the house Esme greeted us.

"Hey guys!" She kissed and hugged each one of us. "Your father and I are going to spend the afternoon to ourselves. He is off today and we've decided to make it a date day!" Carlisle grabbed her jacket from the holder and held it our for her.

"You kids behave, and if you need anything we're only a call away." He opened the door for Esme to walk out.

"Oh and Izzy, the cake is in the fridge if you want some." She gave us all one last hug and they both left in Carlisle Mercedes.

"Jasper man, get those girly books out of your hands and help me kick this idiot's ass!" Emmett yelled from his favorite spot in front of the sofa.

"I'll take them babe." Alice relieved Jasper from his books and he walked over to Emmett taking a remote and a seat next to him.

"I get the left and you the right. Now BREAK!" Emmett said as soon as Jasper logged into the game.

"Let's go upstairs Izz." Alice held my hand with her free one and lead up into her bedroom, she set Jasper's books on top of her vanity and turned towards the door.

"I'll be right back Izz, I'm just going to set this down in Edward's room." She took her neatly wrapped packages and in less than a second Alice disappeared from the room. I took the time to reach over to the first book in the series, stretch myself on the bed and start reading. Ten minutes later Alice returned.

"Sookie Stackhouse novels…" Alice read out loud. "Now an HBO series True Blood." She took a sit next to me and stretched herself as well. "What's it about Izz?"

"Well," I placed the bookmark I had bought in between the pages and set the book on her night stand. "It's about this girl, a barmaid who lives in Bon Temps, Louisiana and her life as vampires decide to come out to humans, and how everything starts changing for her as she falls in love with a vampire. Angela Webber recommended it, said it was very graphic and an easy read." Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Vampires eh?" She turned to her side as I mimicked her. "You like all that stuff?"

"Yup. The book so far is interesting." I rested my head on top of my hand.

"And the vampires?" Alice asked, this time mimicking me.

"They're cool. Although so far Interview with the Vampire has the coolest vampires I've ever read." Alice let out a laugh.

"Anywaysssss…" She said prolonging her syllables.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Taking a shower." Came Alice's short reply.

"Ahh.. I see." Was all that came to mind, I laidback down and stared at the ceiling as a sigh escaped my lips.

"You like him!" Alice said in a high pitched voice.

"Shhhh!" I replied throwing a pillow at her. "I do not! I just met him yesterday Alice! I don't even know him! Plus I bet he has a girlfriend and a whole life waiting for him in Barcelona. Plus he is waaaaaay out of my league. There is no way he can actually…" Alice cut me off by throwing the same pillow back at me.

"I knew it! I knew you would like him from the start!" The pixie sat up on the bed and started bouncing.

"Of course I'm going to like him Alice! He is gorgeous, just like you and Emmett and Jasper and Rose and your parents! Plus he's very well behaved." I sat up on the bed and threw the pillow at her again. "I like him in a friend way, Alice. The way I like Emmett and Jasper."

"Huh uh!" Was all the annoying little pixie came up with. "You like him!" There was the bouncing again.

"As a friend!" I said reaching out to her and trying to calm her down.

"You like him, LIKE him!" It was useless to try to stop her from bouncing, so I removed my hands from her shoulders and dug my head on a pillow.

"Ay Alice." I yelled into the pillow. I stood up from my position and looked at her straight in the eye. "What I am about to say to you Alice Cullen, does not and I repeat DOES NOT leave this room, got it?" I walked over to her door, closed it and locked it.

"Got it, loud and clear." Alice replied hugging a pillow to her body.

"Ever since I was small, I've had this reoccurring dream where I'm in a meadow like place, just frolicking around the flowers, when all of a sudden I turn around and see this man. He is…amazing looking, and in my dream I run towards him because my body actually aches to touch him, and right when I'm about to touch him…BOOOM! Darkness falls all over the place, I feel like I am lifted up from the ground and the dream ends." Alice had confusion written all over her face.

"Uh-huh…" She said gesturing me to go on with her hands.

"Well, you see Edward, looks a lot alike the man from my dreams. And when I say a lot…I mean 75% alike!" I sat on the bed next to her and gave her a confused look.

"Wow." Was all Alice managed to say. After a few minutes in silence she spoke. "That is really weird!" I nodded my head in agreement.

"I don't know what to make out of it." I started playing around with my hands.

"Neither do I. Maybe you and Edward are meant to be!" Alice was sporting her signature smile.

"Oh come on Alice! Not that lovey dovey shit again. This is serious!" I stood up and walked towards her window.

"Well that's my opinion, but don't worry, your dream is safe with me. What do you say if we leave it as is, walk down stairs and tease the boys a bit?" Alice walked towards me and extended her left hand.

"Sounds good to me." I took a deep breath, shook it all off and followed Alice towards the living room.

As soon as I stepped into the living room and took a breath, Edward's scent came crushing down on my lungs. It swam in my head making me a bit dizzy.

"Who's winning?" Alice asked as she sat on Jasper's lap.

"Emmett and Rose." Both Jasper and Edward answered in unison. I stood next to Rosalie who was busy shaking the Wii remote in order to make her spray can spray highest. All of a sudden Emmett let out a scream.

"Yeah baby!" He said throwing his remote and walking up to Rose. "You are so freaking good!" He crushed her lips with his. "We got this in the bag."

"Oh whatever!" Alice said as she stood up. "Lucky shot."

"Really?" Emmett asked with the silliest look on his face. "Two hundred dollars say that Rosie and I will kick your Confederate butts!"

"Again with the Civil War jokes?" Jasper rolled his eyes. "Well let me teach you how we do it in the South." Jasper reached into his wallet and took out five one hundred dollar bills. "Five hundred dollars say that my little Ally and I will kick your butts sooooo hard you wished you'd kept your mouth shut." Alice stood next to Jasper and placed a light kiss on his neck.

"Done deal!" Emmett turned to face Rosalie and they both high fived each other.

"Here you go." Edward said while standing up and handing Alice his remote.

"You're not betting Eddie boy, Izzy breezy?" Emmett asked.

"Nope, I'm staying out of this one." I said.

"I think I'll join Isabel." Edward said walking up to me. "We'll just sit back and watch you four kill yourselves."

"You sure are meant for each other." Emmett said, Rosalie punched him in the arm.

"Start the game babe!" All four of them got ready as Emmett started a new board game on Mario Party.

"Excuse Emmett." Edward said as he stood next to me. "He has problem when it comes to…"

"Everything!" Alice yelled from her spot next to Jasper.

"Oh real funny!" Emmett said as he jerked his remote upwards. "Ha! In your faces!" He yelled. "I roll first!"

"Good job baby!" Rosalie said as she leaned forward and kissed him. "If we win, the five hundred dollars aren't the only thing you're getting tonight." Emmett's classical stupid grin graced his face.

"And if we win," Alice said to Jasper as she leaned towards him and whispered something in his ear. Jasper raised an eyebrow as a smirk played on his face.

"I feel very uncomfortable." I said to Edward. He smiled as he nodded.

"Want to take a walk? The fresh air will make you feel better." He leaned over to me and whispered very close to my ears. I felt the tiny hairs in my arms and neck stand up as an electric current rolled through my body.

"I'd love to." I replied nervously as a stupid grin manifested on my face.

"After you." Edward said as he motioned towards the door with his hand.

"May the best team win." I said as we exited the room.

"Yeah, yeah." Emmett said standing up from his seat and aiming carefully at the screen with his Wii remote. "Don't forget protection!" He managed to say.

"Emmett don't be an ass!" I heard Alice say.

I reached for the door and begun opening it as Edward stopped me from behind. "It's chilly outside." He reached for a black jacket and opened it out for me.

"Oh, I'm fine Edward, really." I said a bit embarrassed. He shook his head.

"You're fine now, but wait till you're outside." He shook the jacket a little for me, I walked a few inches backwards and stepped into it. "Now you really are fine." I raised my right hand to fix my hair, and Edward's aroma bombarded my scents. This was the jacket he was wearing last night.

Emmett let out a hoot from the living room. "What a nice pick up line Eddie boy, at this rate you two will be making babies anytime now!"

A small laugh escaped me as I felt my cheeks getting warmer. I stepped up to the door, opened it and took a quick step out.

"I am sorry for my brother." Edward said as he closed the door behind him. "He needs to learn how to censor himself." I let out a small laugh as Edward cached up to me.

"I'm used to it really, he is quite entertaining." I looked to my left and gave Edward what I hoped was a decent smile. He smiled back at me and we began walking towards the edge of the forest.

Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

I have to say, I love writing for Emmett, he is super fun and easy to write, plus, he can say anything and do anything…he's Emmett!

REVIEW PLEASE!

3


	6. Chapter 6: The Meadow

Like I promised, chapter 6 right after 5. :)

How are we liking the double POV's? I enjoy writing them just as much as I enjoy writing for Emmett.

I want to thank all of my alerts! they made my night, and also the reviews, they make me happy and want to write.

Does any one have any ideas on what should happen on chap.7? if so REVIEW! Nothing's set in stone.

**Note on Chapter:** This was a very emotional chapter for me to write because it is based on one of best friend's experience. It was heartbreaking to see her go through it, and It was heartbreaking writing it. I'm not quite sure I got the right point across, but I tried my hardest.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Vamps, Just Izzy, I used to own Emmett's Wii, but he bought it off of me, so it's his now :)

ENJOY!

Hypergirl

**Edward POV**

I couldn't stand being in the opposite room from her, her scent was tantalizing me to no end. I put Alice's journals away along with the pens, the refills and the little note she had written. I would thank her as soon as I saw her. I flew downstairs and offered myself to play in Jasper's team for a quick round of Mario Party, in hopes to keep my mind away from Isabel. We all four chose our characters, and the game began. I was doing fine, actually, I had washed her scent from my head and was beginning to enjoy myself as Alice walked into the room followed closely by her.

"Who's winning?" Alice asked as she sat on Jasper's lap, making Jasper miss the ten and roll a one instead.

"Emmet and Rose." Both Jasper and I replied in unison, annoyance evident in both of our voices. I briefly closed my eyes as Isabel, and her fragrance, walked behind me to stand next to Rosalie, which caused for me to lose the lead I had on the mini game to Rose.

Isabel let her hair loose from the ponytail she was wearing, causing her aroma to fill all my senses. Today she smelled extra sweet, I inhaled deeply and caught a swift scent of vanilla. I looked to my right briefly, and the sight made my stomach flutter a million and one times. She was painfully beautiful. Her long hair cascaded down her back, her eyes were an amazing chocolate brown color, that brighten up every time she smiled. Her lips looked wonderfully plump and delicious, and she was dressed to kill in skin tight jeans, and a black top that accentuated her curves fantastically. What I wouldn't give to…I had to immediately stop myself from my perverted thoughts. She was just a girl, a human girl, a fragile human girl, who needs my protection, help, and support. I can not think like this about her. It's wrong!

Just then Emmett pulled me out from my thoughts. "You're not betting Eddie boy, Izzy breezy?"

"Nope, I'm staying out of this one." Isabel said with a smirk on her lips.

"I think I'll join Isabel." I replied, holding my breath and walking towards Isabel. "We'll just sit back and watch you four kill yourselves."

"You sure are meant for each other." Emmett said, Rosalie punched him in the arm.

_Baby you need to be more discreet about this stuff!_ Rosalie was thinking.

"Start the game babe!" All four of them got ready as Emmett started a new board game on Mario Party.

"Excuse Emmett." I said as I bravely took in a small amount of air. "He has problem when it comes to…"

"Everything!" Alice yelled from her spot next to Jasper.

"Oh real funny!" Emmett said as he jerked his remote upwards. "Ha! In your faces!" He yelled. "I roll first!"

"Good job baby!" Rosalie said as she leaned forward and kissed him. "If we win, the five hundred dollars aren't the only thing you're getting tonight." Emmett's classical stupid grin graced his face.

_I would love to get the five hundred dollars and make Rose wear them as a bikini top, now that's HOT! _Emmett was thinking.

"And if we win," Alice said to Jasper as she leaned towards him and whispered something in his ear. _We will go upstairs and I would put on the outfit I bought the other day at Victoria's Secret, and give into your every desire. _Jasper raised an eyebrow as a smirk played on his face.

"I feel very uncomfortable." Isabel said leaning towards me, a puzzled look on her face. I tried my best at smiling at her and nodded quickly.

_Offer her a walk Edward, don't worry nothing will happen. Oh! Take her to that meadow…trust me, you'll love the outcome!_

"Want to take a walk? The fresh air will make you feel better." I leaned closer to Isabel and whispered very close to her ear.

"I'd love to." She replied looking up at me with the world's greatest smile.

"After you," _My lady._ I said as I extended my hand towards the door. That was the first thing that came into my mind, and yes, it was a very stupid thing to do.

"May the best team win." Isabel said as we both exited the room.

_Poor Jazzy! Well, I'll still dress up for him as a consolation price._ Alice's thoughts invaded my head.

"Yeah, yeah." Emmett said standing up from his seat and aiming carefully at the screen with his Wii remote. "Don't forget protection!" He managed to say.

"Emmett don't be an ass!" I heard Alice say.

I saw Isabel reach for the door and I instantly put my hand on the door to stop it form leaving the frame. She was not going outside without a jacket! "It's chilly outside." I reached over and fetched the black jacket I was wearing last night, I opened it for her.

"Oh, I'm fine Edward, really." She barely said, I shook my head no.

"You're fine now, but wait till you're outside." I shook the jacket a little for her to pay attention to it, she took a few steps back and looped her arms into the jacket. A small part of me was jealous of the jacket. "Now you really are fine." Pun intended…Edward stop!

Emmett let out a hoot from the living room. "What a nice pick up line Eddie boy, at this rate you two will be making babies anytime now!"

"I am sorry for my brother." I said as I closed the door behind me. "He really needs to learn how to censor himself." Isabel let out an amazing laugh that made my stomach loop.

"I'm used to it really, he is quite entertaining." I looked at her and she flashed me one of her amazing smiles, I couldn't help but smile back. We both stayed silent as we walked towards the edge of the forest.

"This is beautiful!" Isabel said as she stopped once in a while to take in her surroundings.

"It really is." I agreed. _You are beautiful._ "If you let me, I can show you a place I always go to when I need to get away from my siblings." I looked down at her, half of me hoping she would accept and the other half hoping she would deny. To my luck, she nodded.

"I would love to! As long as we can get some peace and quiet." She winked her left eye and smiled. If I were human, my heart would have skipped a beat.

"Plenty of that, just follow me." And with that said I grabbed her hand and lead her to my meadow.

The meadow was about 20 minutes away, and the walk was pretty slow and quiet; which was real good for me. It was hard enough having to deal with the fact that after all these years, of avoiding everything Bella, I was going back to one of the places were most of our happy times were spent. But as Alice would say, it is time to move on and face my demons, which in fact were about four seconds away.

"This is it." I said moving a thick tree branch aside and guiding Bell…I mean Isabel towards the meadow.

"This is amazing!" Isabel squealed as she stood right in the middle of the open field which was barely covered in winter grass and a few wild flowers. She twirled around in a circle taking in her surroundings.

I expected to see Bella's flashing face, and feel remorse towards myself, or breakdown in the middle of the place, or re encounter every moment we had had in the exact spots, but to my surprise I felt a calming peace.

"Edward?" Isabel asked with alert in her eyes.

"Yes Isabel?" I tried my best to compose myself.

"I was saying, maybe we should go sit over on that rock." She pointed straight ahead towards a big white rock.

"That's a good idea." I replied as she took my hands and led us towards the rock. She sat down and patted the spot next to hers.

"You won't grow any taller, you might as well sit down." She smiled at me sheepishly and I couldn't help but yield to her wishes. As soon as I sat down next to her, her invigorating aroma filled my lungs giving me a sense of desire, lust, want, happiness and peace all combined.

**Isabel POV**

Edward's secret spot was amazingly beautiful; a little dry, but during spring and summer it must be breath taking! It was a very large opening surrounded by giant trees that kept it tucked away from the human eye, a bit of winter grass, a few wild flowers here and there, and a giant out of place white rock, in which Edward and I were sitting on. I took a few moments to take in the setting in front of me and the awkward, yet very pleasing situation of being sited next to Edward Cullen.

"This place is amazingly beautiful Edward." I said bringing my feet up to me, sitting Indian style. I looked up and saw the cloudy sky. "Thank you for sharing Edward's secret spot with me." He let out a small laugh.

"Not a problem, Isabel." He laid back on the rock resting his head on top of his hands. I mimicked his movements. I turned over to look at him, as he turned over to look at me. Our eyes met, and my breath got caught mid way down my lungs. He was painfully beautiful!

As Edward laid there, in that giant rock next to me, I couldn't help but examine he's features. He's pale, super smooth looking skin, his full lips, perfect nose, brown-reddish disheveled hair. And of course, being the pervert I was, I couldn't help but Imagine how it would feel to caress his skin, kiss those lips and run my hands through his hair.

"You know Edward," I said breaking the enchantment. "The rest of the gang calls me Izz, Izzy, Isa, Izzy Breezy; but that one Emmett bought the rights to, so I don't recommend you using it." I put my hands behind my head to keep the cold from the rock from getting into my head. "You don't have to call me Isabel, It sounds too formal." Edward turned to face me once again.

"Alright." He sat up, turned around and offered me his hand. "So tell me Bells," He said as I slowly took his super cold hand into mine and he began pulling me up into an upright position. I smiled to myself when I heard my new nickname; Bells…I liked it. "Tell me a little about you. What brought to Washington State?"

I let out a deep sigh and looked down towards my hands. "A combination of things." I said leaning forward and picking a stray dying wildflower from the ground.

"Things like.." Edward kept pressing.

"You know…school." I twirled the flower in between my fingers.

"And…" Edward kept pressing. "I'm sorry If I'm prying, you're just really hard for me to figure out."

"Prying? Not at all!" I let out a small laugh. "I guess I'll have to talk about it sooner or later." I said more to myself than to him.

"Bells," Edward said putting his hand on my left shoulder. "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

"It's not that. I want to talk about it." I turned my whole body to the right in order to be facing him.

"I moved to Washington because of school and a boy." My eyes were glued to Edward's face.

"In other words, you moved here with your boyfriend." For a split second, I swear I saw a bit a jealousy pass through Edwards features, and in another split second his face was stored to it's neutral state.

"No." I said slowly. "I moved here to get away from my ex boyfriend." I stayed silent for a few seconds. "You see, I was with Matthew for four years. I met him when I was seventeen in one of my friends house parties." I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes to remember that night. "The first two year were perfect. You know, the honeymoon period. We did everything together, we went out with each other's friends, we took loads of pictures, we slept together almost everyday, we went out on trips, to clubs, to dinners…the whole thing. Then towards the beginning of the third year, I noticed Matthew starting to get a little antsy around me. He would hide his phone, answer calls outside the room and take hours at a time on a call. He would text endlessly." I started peeling the petals from the flower.

"One day he left for work, and magically forgot his phone. So I did what every worried girl would do…" Edward cut into my sentence.

"You went through his phone." He said, turning his body. We were now sitting facing each other. I nodded. "What did you see?" He asked, never taking his eyes from mine.

"Well.." I peeled the last petal from the flower and threw it on the ground. "Texts from his ex girlfriend telling him how she loved him too, and that she was on her way, and how he missed him and how last night was the best night she had, texts of them making plans together." I took a deep breath and looked to the ground.

"Isabel, I am so sorry." Edward placing his hand once again on my shoulder. "If you don't want to continue you don't have to." I slowly shook my head.

"I confronted him that night when he came home. The only thing he said was that, he loved her as a sister, and that a sister was all she was to him." I took another breath.

"And what happened?" He asked.

"I was in love with him, so I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. It was so stupid of me Edward! I would drive by his house when he said he was at work, and see his car parked outside and all the light in his apartment on. I would call him and he would ignore my calls." I let a small laugh escape my lips. "It was horrible for me. I would walk in and see pictures of them two up on the walls, and that would spark another fight. That lasted for about six months and then it cooled down. I started thinking we were over the whole thing, but as soon as I took in a breath of relief, it started back up. The text, the calls again, and this time he would actually compare me to her." Another sarcastic laugh escaped me. "He didn't touch me for months on end. And when he did it was very robotic, nothing romantic or sexual about it. He turned into this ice cold person." I turned my body to my right and sat facing away from Edward, I could feel his gaze on the left of my face. I stole a look at him from the corner of my eye, to see his fist clenched, and his nose flaring.

"My self esteem was at an all time low. To be truthful, it still is. I felt horrible every single day of my life, and cried almost every night. Matthew would just ignore me and say I was being too dramatic." I closed my eyes.

"I…I…I am so sorry Bells." Edward whispered.

"I grew some courage and decided to leave him. I applied to Western and got accepted for the following semester. I left Matthew that week, changed my number, rented the apartment I'm living in, took a plane, left and never went back." I was looking straight forward at the trees.

"I am very sorry you had to go through that Bells." Edward said as he took my hand in his. "You are a very pretty girl and have an amazing spirit." He was massaging little circles on the palm of my hand.

"Don't be sorry Edward, and thank you for the compliments." I said taking up all my courage and looking at him. "I don't regret any of it, at all. Matthew sparked in me some feelings that I did not know I could have. Have you ever been in love, Edward?" He released my hand and turned to face the trees in front of us.

"I have." He hardly whispered.

"Then you know how it feels. To live your life with some one else in mind, to not care a single bit about you and put that person ahead of you. To feel sick and then feel one hundred percent healthy as soon as you see the person, to have a kiss take your breath away, and have a touch make you dizzy, and an intimate moment blow you away." I took in a deep breath trying to calm down the tears that were threatening to spill.

"I gave him so much of me, to not get anything back. I kept giving and giving and giving, hoping that one day he would open up and take me in. That day never came." I couldn't hold the tears anymore. "He tore me apart. Killed me inside slowly day after day, but the love I had for him kept me there. I wouldn't eat right, I couldn't sleep right, I had no taste for live." My tears kept on spilling.

"Would you fall in love again?" Edward asked in a mere whisper, he was looking at the ground, his fists still clutched into balls.

"Absolutely." I said after wiping a few tears with the back of my hand. "Just knowing that I can feel all those emotions over again, it's amazing. Of course I'll be very careful to choose the next person, but I can't wait to fall in love again." I answered his question with a little smile. "To give out my heart." I wiped the last reminding tears. "I can't wait to be loved in return. I want to know how it feels to have somebody look at me and see me as their everything, to love me unconditionally, I can't wait to be perfect for somebody." I turned my body to face him once more.

"I am so sorry Edward." I said after a moments silence. "This was supposed to be a peaceful retreat, and it turned to be an all Isabel bash out." Edward turned to face me and smiled sweetly at me.

"Don't be sorry Bells," He said. "I asked you for your story and you told it to me, and for that I am honored. Thank you." Edward smile once again, causing my heart to melt on the spot. He slowly reached towards my face with his left hand and wiped my last tear with his thumb. My breathing stopped, my heart skipped a beat…or two, and my stomach turned itself inside out.

"How about you Eds," I said as soon as my ability to think and speak returned. "What's your story?" Just as Edward was about to answer, my stomach let out a horrendous growl. Edward looked amazed.

"How about we get you home to some food, and I'll tell you my story some other day?" He stood up from the rock and helped me off.

"Alright, but you can't make me wait long. It wont be fair." I reached out my hand towards him. "Deal?" Edward smiled a sincere smile and pulled me into a hug.

"I promise to tell you my story Bells, and I promise it won't be a long wait." He placed a soft kiss on my forehead, grabbed my hand and ushered my surprised ,stiff body away from the meadow and towards the Cullen house.

**Edward POV**

Isabel, compared to Bella was an open book. I couldn't read her mind, but as soon as I gained her trust she opened up to me in ways I couldn't imagine. As we sat there on that big white odd looking rock, Isabel told me the reason why she moved to Washington. It was an amazingly sad story! She had made me feel so many emotions in such little time! Happiness, that she had opened up to me, anger at her dim witted boyfriend. Pity for her, sorry because she had been put through all those horrid feelings, anguish because I had seen her cry and couldn't do anything to stop it. Fury that someone had mistreated such a wonderful, amazing, beautiful person and had degraded her. But most of all I felt relief. Relief that she wasn't totally cynical and open to the idea of letting someone else into her heart. Now why did that cause me relief? Hmmm…

There was little I could do while she was telling me her afflictions. No, I lie, there was a lot more I could have done to make her feel better. I just didn't trust myself enough around her to do them. So I did what little I could, I listened to her every word, and at the end I mustered all the courage I could and took her in my arms and hugged her, the kiss on the forehead surprised even me!

And as we walked towards the house, I couldn't help but feel a little more relaxed around this amazing woman.

I slowly opened the front door for her and bid her in, I quickly walked in myself and shut the door behind me; taking off the jacket for her.

"Thank you Eds." She whispered with a smile on her face. "For listening to me. I feel better." Another amazing smile.

"Eds?" I asked her curiously.

"Yeah, Eds. You call me Bells, so I think it's only fair if I get to call you Eds. If you don't like, it I can call you Edward, it's no problem." Isabel reached up and fixed her hair out of nervousness.

"I can deal with Eds, Bells." I said taking off my own jacket and hanging it next to the one she was wearing. "And any time you need someone to talk to, I'll be here." I dared myself to take in her scent one more time. It was glorious.

Just then Alice appeared in the hallway.

"You're back! About time!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Izz go into the kitchen we made dinner and ate already, I took the liberty to serve you myself. It's placed on the table mat." Isabel nodded her head and walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you Alice!" She called from behind her.

"So?" Alice asked me as soon as Isabel was out of hear shot. "Did you love it or did you loooove it?" I can tell she was trying real hard not to bounce up and down.

"That rock was your idea?" I asked shaking my head.

"Yep. I didn't want Izzy sitting on the cold hard ground. I mean she's going to be sitting on cold hard things, but it's way too early for that!" Alice finished her sentence with a huge smile on her face.

"Alice, what?" I looked into her eyes and concentrated on her thoughts, this time she was singing in Portuguese. "What are you hiding from me?" She was small…but real annoying!

"Oh just…NOTHING!" There was that huge smile. "Let's just say that the fresh air was great for you two. You both came back real…real…refreshed." She gave me one last smiled and turned to be on her way.

"Wait Alice?" I said reaching to her and putting my hand on her shoulder. "You do annoy me till no end at times, but I want to thank you. Those journals were amazing, and the note really reached my heart. I really don't know what I would do without you." I brought her small body into a tight hug. "I believe you may have brought happiness back into my life, a reason for living." She squeezed me back.

"Anything for you big brother, you know I love you and I love seeing you happy. If anyone deserves it, it's you Edward." She leaned up and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Welcome back brother." She turned around and waltzed her way to where Jasper was standing.

I love all the brother/sister bonding! I think it's pretty safe to say that Alice is adorable!

please...review review. I'm currently working on chap. 7, any ideas?


	7. Chapter 7: Girl talk and butterflies

Thank you all for the wonderful comments and Pms! I looooove loooove them all! I have good news! I just got 2 betas…wooooooooohoooo! So no more typos and super duper bad grammar! J and the second part is chapter 8 will be posted by tonight! I re-read the chapter, but there might be typos, over look them please…The betas are working super hard to fix this little puppy.

I want to thank everyone who commented, pmed me or fav. My story. TAHNK YOU! I love hearing your suggestions! Keep them coming!

It all belongs to SM, Isabel is mine though.

****

**IsabelPOV**

I finished my dinner, went up to Alice's bedroom and grabbed my book. I took off the flats Alice had lend me earlier that day and laid on her bed, I opened the book to page twelve and started reading. Within minutes I was getting pretty drowsy, but the plan to drain Bill Compton kept me awake for a few chapters. Sleep fully hit me as Sookie gave Bill some of her blood. It was around nine at night when I finally woke up from my nap.

"You're so lazy Isabel!" Alice greeted me from her vanity.

"Thank you Alice." I said getting up from the bed and walking into the bathroom.

"Listen Izz, I was thinking…" This is going to be something epic, when Alice thinks, let me tell you, Alice thinks!

"Huh-uh!" I called from the bathroom.

"Since it's the weekend and all…why don't you stay over? I mean, what are you going to do all alone in your apartment?"

I flushed the toilet, washed my hands and closed the door behind me. "Alice I would love to stay, but I don't want to intrude, and I don't have pajamas here, or clothes for that matter." I sat back down on the bed.

"First of all, you're not intruding and second of all, I took the liberty the other day to buy you a couple of pajamas and a few change of clothe…and new undies as well." The sneaky little ball of hyperness, walked into her closet and came out with a black pajama short and a light pink spaghetti strap shirt.

"Yeeeeeah right little grasshopper." I said doing a back flip on the bed and landing on the other side, away from Alice.

"Why not?" Alice began whining.

"Well number one, I'm going to freeze my ass off, and number two there is no way I'm going outside like that!" I stood up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Well then," Alice said in a small voice. "I know how much you hate to stay in your street clothe the whole day, and I know how uncomfortable you must feel right now." She walked back into the closet and came out with a light pink Victoria's Secret zipper up sweater. "Unless you want to go to sleep now," she set some black flip flops on the floor in front of the pajamas. "I suggest you wear this." She finished with a sweet smile.

"Wooooooow!" I said amazed. "You are good Cullen! You are very good! You must teach me how to manipulate people like that!" Alice gave a short curtsy.

"Thank you, it is a God given talent. And yes, my little friend, I shall teach you one of these days the wonderful art of manipulation." She turned around as she finished her sentence. "Now put your pajamas on and meet us downstairs, we are watching Unfaithful in a few minutes."

I did as the little fairy commanded me to, I changed into the very comfortable pajamas, slipped on the flip flops, checked to see that my make up was still in place, added a fresh coat of lip stain, sprayed myself with a bit from Alice's organic perfume and walked down stairs. Everyone was situated, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were all four sitting on the big couch in front of the television, while Edward was sitting by himself on the love couch. That left me with the option to sit next to Edward, or hit the floor. The floor would be a bit chilly, so I opted for the couch…not that I mind at all.

"Hey," I said as I walked over to the small couch. "Do you mind rooming with me tonight?" Edward's eyes got as big as sausage pans, his nose flared and he took in a deep breath. "It's ok, I can always sit on the floor by Emmett." I turned around to leave, as Edward grabbed my hand.

"I am sorry Bells," Edward said, he's face regaining composure. "I thought you meant something else. Of course you can sit next to me, it'll be an honor." He patted the seat next to him. I gave him a smile before settling down.

"Thank you Eds." I said picking up my feet and sitting on top of them Indian style. "For a moment there I was afraid I would have to freeze my butt on the floor." Edward let out a small laugh.

"You are something else Isabel." He whispered, as Alice hit the play button on the DVD remote.

"I've been told Eddie, I've been told." As the movie started, all six of us got into our movie watching moods and paid full attention to the screen. Soon enough the hot heavy sex scenes between Diane Lane's and Olivier Martinez's character started pouring on the screen. I felt Edward stiffen his posture, as Emmett and Rose were the first ones to interchange saliva, followed short after by Jasper and Alice.

After a few minutes of sex on the screen, making out on the long couch and a very uncomfortable time between Edward and I, the final sex scene hit the screen, and it was HOT! Olivier pushed Diane against a table while she lowered her underwear, and he thrusted into her wildly. Alice sat on top on Jasper's lap while she was kissing his neck, Rosalie let out a moan from somewhere on the ground.

"I need fresh air." I said as I stood up from the couch and walked towards the front door, I was surprised to see Edward follow my lead.

"Isabel, it's freezing outside, maybe you should change into something more… appropriate." Edward said from behind me as I opened the front door.

"It's fine Edward, I kind of need the fresh air." I walked into the porch and took in a deep cold breath. Edward followed my suit, and I smiled to myself as I felt the same jacket from earlier this afternoon fall lightly upon my shoulders.

"Thank you my great protector." I said dramatically to Edward as I put on his jacket. A new scent hit my nostrils, this time it was his aroma combined with my perfume. It was very enticing.

"My pleasure." He gave me a dorky smile as he leaned against the column. "Bells, I am very sorry about my siblings. They do not have any…" I cut Edward's sentence short.

"It's more than fine Edward. I'm very used to all their impolite PDA. I'm just sorry we were both a victim this time, maybe we should go back in there and…" My brain finished the sentence for me _join them_, "splash them with icy water, to teach them all a lesson." Edward smiled at me, his very white teeth almost glowing in the dark.

"We should go back inside, I don't want you getting sick." Edward said as he motioned towards the door.

"But I like the view." I tried my best to whine just like Alice had done this morning.

"Well if you like the view, then I have something to show you." He extended his hand towards me, took my hand in his and ushered inside the house, up the stairs and into his room. "This is my room." He shyly whispered as he opened the door. A gasp left my mouth.

His room was amazing. The walls were made out of glass, giving us an amazing view of the forest. To my right the wall that was there was turned into a music cd shelve, to my left he had a few stack of books, a king sized four poster bed in the middle of the room, and a laptop on top of a little table on the far corner.

"You've got the best room of the house by far!" I said as I walked through the door. My first step was his music collection. "My goodness! You have tons of cds!" I leaned into the shelve and started reading names. "Air Supply, really?" Edward nodded shyly from where he stood by the open door. "Can I?" I asked motioning towards the CD player.

"Be my guest." Edward replied.

"I turned on the stereo, opened the Cd player, carefully inserted the CD in, and skipped all the way to number six. The music softly escaped from the speakers as the voice of Graham Russell filled the room.

_I know just how to whisper_

_And I know just how to cry_

_I know just where to find the answers_

_And I know just how to lie_

_I know just how fake it_

_And I know just how to scheme_

_I know just when to face the truth And then I know just when to dream_

Edward stepped into the room as he gently closed the door behind him.

"This song just gets to me, it's so…so…" I looked at Edward, and I completely lost control of my what I was trying to say. The dimness of the room played around Edward's face bringing out the best features in him; his strong set jaw, his amazing lips, and perfect nose.

"So what, Bells?" Edward's voice was but a mere whisper, I felt a chill run down my spine, my stomach trying to flip, and my heart beating faster than usual.

"Perfect." That was meant for Edward, not the song.

_But I don't know how to leave you_

_And I'll never let you fall_

_And I don't know how you do it_

_Making love out of nothing at all_

Edward gave me one of his breath taking smiles. "Sit on the bed Isabel." He signaled to the bed as he took a sit on top of a book stack that faced the bed directly. My breath caught on my throat at the realization that Edward was commanding me to do something. I slightly nodded, as I obliged his command. The bed was soft to my touch, and a bit bouncy, I dared to inhale and the action made me extremely dizzy, Edward's heart stopping, mouth watering, stomach flipping scent was surrounding every inch of me.

_The beating of my heart is a drum and it's lost_

_And it's looking for a rhythm like you_

_You can take the darkness from the pit of the night_

_And turn into a beacon burning endlessly bright_

"Isabel," Edward hardly whispered my name as he leaned forward towards me. My heart skipped a beat, this boy was definitely going to be the death of me, or the cause of a heart attack at least! "I feel very protective of you." His voice was husky at this point. "You've sparked an interest in me that…" Edward stopped for a few seconds before continuing his sentence. "That no one has managed to do in a while." Edward leaned in a bit closer to me and grabbed my hand. "Isabel," He leaned closer. "I promise to not let anyone or anything hurt you. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you live a long, happy life." His breath mixed with his scent, the song and the coolness of his hand made me want to lose control, lean forward and kiss him.

"Edward you don't have to take it upon yourself to protect me." I managed to get out. "I can take care of myself." Talking was becoming a very hard challenge for me at the moment.

The human definition of the phrase 'sex on legs' leaned closer towards me, if possible.

"I want to Isabel." He softly breathed. My eyes automatically closed as he's breath made contact with my face, a shiver ran down my spine, and a very weird yet amazing burning sensation started at the pit of my stomach. I let out a sigh. "Isabel I…" Just then Alice rampaged into the room, turning the lights on full blast, and making me jump backwards, breaking contact with Edward.

"Isabel I was looking all over for you!" She scowled me. "Rose and I need you real quick." I wanted to tell Alice to get the fuck away from the door, close the door again, dim the lights, and sit back down on the bed and have Edward finish his sentence.

"Sure. I'll be right there." Alice gave us an innocent smile.

"Very romantic song." She said before turning around and disappearing into her room. I quickly stood up from the bed and took in a deep breath, which of course was a huge mistake. Edward's scent swan in my nostrils making me dizzy all over again.

"Edward I…I gotta go see what they want." I walked towards the door and turned around before leaving. "Thank you for showing me your room. Maybe next time I'll get to your books." I tried to give him a sexy smile…or a sexy anything but miserably failed. He nodded his head and waved bye at me with his right hand. I closed the door behind me and took some fresh non-Edward intoxicated air into my lungs, I shook myself real quick before walking into Alice's room.

"What is it?" I asked annoyingly. Both Alice and Rosalie were looking up at me with the stupidest smiles plastered on their faces.

"What was that about?" Alice asked with an arched eyebrow.

"What was…" The amazing Rosalie cut my sentence short.

"The thing with Edward. First you guys disappear from the living room and then Alice finds you in his room, with the lights dim, Air Supply playing, you sitting on the bed and Edward groping you."

"What drama queens!" I said walking to the vanity stool and sitting down. "First of all, Edward and I went outside for a little fresh air, he decided it was too cold outside and he took me to his room so I could see the view and I saw the Air Supply CD so I popped it in and then…" I stopped in mid sentence as Alice stood up from the bed.

"I'm sorry to cut you off Izzy; give me a second, I'll be right back." Alice walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. I turned around to see Rosalie smirking at me.

"He wasn't groping me Rose." The blond's left eyebrow shot up almost into her hair line. "Oh don't give me that!" I said pointing to her sky high eyebrow.

"So Edward never touched your little body?" Rosalie asked, the smirk never quite leaving her face.

"No." I said a little disappointed. "Well, he was holding my hand."

"AH HA!" Rosalie yelled. "That's groping Izz, hand groping!" Her smirk was now taking up half of her face.

"What? No it is not!" I said pointing at her. "Groping is dry sexing! He would have been groping me if he would have had me pinned against the wall, kissing my neck, while his hands were roaming freely against my breast and butt, and then it will be super groping if his hand rose up into my shirt and started playing with my nipple." Rosalie's eyes were wide as plate's and her smirked mouth was now hanging slightly open. "Trust me Rose, holding my hand is not groping."

"What's going on here without me?" Alice said as she closed the door to her room and flopped herself onto the bed.

"Nothing." I said inspecting my nails, and hoping Rosalie would keep her mouth shut.

"Little Izzy here…" Said the blond pointing towards me. Yup, no luck for me! "Just said Edward wasn't groping her, he was merely grabbing her hand, and that she wished he would…" Rosalie sat at the edge of the bed with a very dangerous look in her eyes. "What was that Isabel?" She asked innocently. "Oh yes, yes, she wanted Edward to dry sex her! She wanted him to kiss her neck while, and I am quoting this Alice, While he pinned her against the wall, kissed her neck, while his hands roamed freely against her boobs and ass. Then she wanted him to raise up her shirt and start playing with her hard tender nipple!" The evil blond Barbie finished while making fake quotation marks on the air.

"What?" Alice and I exclaimed at the same time, Alice was somehow starting to clap fiercely.

"No no no no no no!" I said standing up from the stool and going to stand in front of the devil's advocates. "Rose here…" I said pointing to her. "Totally misquoted me!" I tried my best to look as pissed as I could.

"So you didn't talk about Edward running his hands through your body?" Rosalie asked with a know-it-all look.

"Yes I did." I said quietly. "But not LIKE that!" I had to defend myself.

"And you talked about Edward kissing your neck?" Alice asked joining in on the bash Isabel party Rosalie had started.

"Yes, Alice I did. But once again, not in that way!" I let out a big sigh.

"Let me get this straight…" Alice stood up from her bed and started walking in circles around me, all she needed was to make me sit on the stool and shine a huge white light on me. "You want Edward to kiss your neck and dry sex you?" Alice stared at me intensely.

"That makes me think!" Rosalie said as she stood up from the bed and mimicked Alice's move. "Why don't you just want to have sex with him Izzy?"

"Yeah!" Alice said not giving me chance to answer Rosalie's question. "Why wouldn't you want to have wet sex with him?" Both beautiful demons started giggling while Rose high fived Alice.

"Wet sex sounds good, don't you agree Izzy?" Rosalie asked.

"Instead of Edward pinning you on the wall, he can pin you on his bed, and roam your naked body all he wants!" Alice said as she rounded me for the sixth time.

"Ok!" I said moving from the spot and taking a sit on the bed. "I give up! I promise to answer all questions if you two stop treating me like a prisoner in Alcatraz and stop talking like that about your brother! Gross!" Rose and Alice high fived each other once again as they moved to stand in front of me.

"Do you want to have sex with our brother?" Rosalie asked. My mouth flew open.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked waving my hands in the air. "I am not answering that!"

"Alice get the stool and ill bring the lamp and duct tape from my room." Rosalie said as she opened the door. Alice was walking towards her vanity stool with a wicked grin in her face.

"No, I'll sing." I said lowly. "Who doesn't want to have sex with a guy that looks like that?" I answered their question with a question. Three can play this game baaaaby! Hashahaha!

"No answering with questions!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"You know," I said trying to change the subject. "I sometimes wish you two were two gay guys. Gay friends seem to be so much nicer than girls."

"You're not changing the subject Izz." Rosalie said, "Besides, if we were two gay guys, we would be talking about dry and wet sexing Edward with you." Rosalie finished her sentence with a big smile.

"If you want," Alice pitched in her two cents. Who ever told her I wanted her opinion? "We can pretend to be gay, I mean it won't be fun to help you fantasize about our brother, but if ya want Izzy…" Rosalie cut her sentence short.

"It'll be completely nasty, but we are real good friends and whatever you want!" Rose gave Alice a weird look and Alice smiled slightly.

"Sooooo…" Alice began saying in her best 'gay guy voice.' "That Edward Cullen, he suuuure is Hawt!" She fanned her face with her hand.

"Ohhhhh biiiitch!" Rosalie joined in. "Let me tell you what I woul…" I had to cut her sentence short.

"Stop! That is disgusting! He's your brother!" I said putting on my best grossed out face. "I'll talk, but you two better promise not to tell!" Both Barbies looked at each other and nodded their heads violently.

"We promise!" They answered in unison.

"So what if…" Woah Isabel you are talking too loud! I took my voice down a couple of notches before continuing. "So what if I think Edward is good looking?" I asked, Alice let out half a squeal and I rolled my eyes.

"And no, he wasn't groping me. We were just in his room listening to music. And yes, I think dry or wet sex with Edward would be very…" I stopped for a second to try and find a word that would actually fit what I wanted to express. I began how it would feel having his body on top of mine while he caressed my body with his hands and his lips were working their magic on my neck. I suppressed a small shiver. "Nice." I finally managed to get out, not the word I wanted, but it'll do. I did not want to fuel their imagination anymore.

"And why were you sitting on his bed? And why was Edward's face a millimeter away from yours? And why was he holding your hand? And why were the lights dim?" Alice sure had a way to ask things, nice and blunt!

"I don't know why the lights were dim, I was sitting on his bed because Edward nicely asked me to sit on his bed, I don't know why we were holding hands, and Edward was close to me I guess because he wanted me to hear him over the music." There, I answered their questions to the best of my abilities!

"Uh-huh." Rose said after a while.

"It's true!" I said trying to get them to believe me. "He said he felt very protective of me, and wanted me to live a long happy live." I must have looked confused because Rosalie let out a small laugh and Alice squealed.

"What?" I asked getting annoyed at the two.

"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy.." Alice said quietly as she sat next to me.

"How long has it been since you went on a date?" Rosalie asked sitting to my left.

"I don't remember." I answered honestly.

"Edward likes you." Alice said. Nice, short and to the point. I had to laugh out loud to that.

"Alice you are talking out of your ass! How can he like me? He's only known me for what? A few days!" I know they liked making fun of me, but come on, this was cruel!

"Edward likes you." Rosalie said repeating what Alice had stated a few seconds ago.

"Isabel." Alice said taking my right hand in hers. "I know my brother, he likes you."

"Alice, he said he felt protective of me, that's not sexy!" Rosalie let out a small laugh.

"Izz, he has weird ways, but trust me, I know Edward and he likes you. He might not know it yet himself, but I know he does." I let out the small laugh this time.

"Am I supposed to believe this?" I asked looking to my left and right.

"Yes." Rosalie finally spoke up. "Listen to Alice Izz, she's never wrong." Rosalie put her hand on my shoulder. "Izz, he was like that with his…" Rosalie took a few seconds to sort out her thoughts. "He was the same way when he started liking his ex." Alice started nodding.

"He put us through hell. He actually had to take a short camping trip to help him clear his mind and figure out he liked her." The pixie let out a small laugh.

"So what do I do?" I asked no one in particular.

"Do you like him?" Alice asked me.

I nodded my head. "I think I'm starting to. Every time he touches me I feel an electrical current run through me…" We all three stayed quiet for a few seconds. "I feel very comfortable around him, I even told him about Matthew this afternoon." I let out a small sigh. "What's going on?" I asked the air.

"Seduction 101!" Rosalie finally broke the silence.

"What?" I said looking at her.

"Seduction 101." She repeated herself. "You, my wonderful friend, are going to seduce Edward." My face must have been awful because Alice had to cut into the sentence.

"It's more of a…you're going to help Edward realize he likes you!" Alice said with a bright smile.

"What?" Oh no! These two have finally lost their minds! I stood up from the bed and turned to face them. "Are you two crazy? Have you looked at me?" I asked both of them.

"We are not crazy." Alice said calmly.

"And yes, we look at you all the time. We are looking at you right now." Rosalie answered. "And you are gorgeous Isabel!" She finished with a smile.

"No." I said pacing the entire room. "I don't know how to seduce anyone! Yet alone a guy that looks like he belongs in the cover on GQ magazine!" Alice laughed.

"That's why Rose and I will coach you every step of the way!" Both little she-devils were sporting a beautiful, wide smile.

"No. I am not ready. What if he doesn't really like me, and laughs at me? What if he just plays with me a little and then poof he's gone, what if…" Rosalie cut my rant.

"Isabel Shut up. First of all you are more than ready for this, and second of all you have Alice's and my guarantee that Edward would never do anything like that, he likes you." Rosalie stood up and put both of her arms on my shoulders. "Plus, Alice is never wrong." She winked at me.

"Relax worry wart." Alice said walking up to Rose and I. "This is going to be fun, just relax, take a deep breath and enjoy the ride you're about to get on!" She was having a hard time controlling her bouncing habit.

"I don't know I just don't want to get hurt again." I said in a small voice.

"Relax," Rosalie spoke up. "We wont let you get hurt, Edward won't hurt you. After all, he did name himself your great protector just a few minutes ago!" She winked once again.

"Plus, we will kill him before he would ever hurt you. And if he likes you as much as I think he does…He'll kill himself first." Alice finished her sentence with a wonderfully comforting smile.

"Are you in?" Rosalie asked.

"You girls will help me every step of the way?" I asked eyeing both of them, they both nodded eagerly. "Am in." I said slowly.

"Wooooooooooooooh!" Alice let out as she and Rosalie hugged me, released me, held my hands and started bouncing up and down.

"Come on Izz!" Alice said bouncing up and down. "Start enjoying!" I let out a small laugh and started bouncing up and down the room with both of my best friends. I knew they weren't going to let this go, so I might as well enjoy the ride, I could get either real lucky and have Edward actually fall in love with me, or not that lucky and just have him as a fling or a friend. The worst that could happen? I get hurt. But hey, what is a small cut, when your heart has been ripped out of your chest before?

We were jumping on the bed as Jasper came into the room. "Hey there little grasshoppers!" He waved at us. "We're back from the market, and mom and dad called that they are staying in the Seattle flat for the weekend." He waved once more and left the room.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTY!" Alice screamed with all her might.

I somehow had butterflies in my stomach.

****

**EPOV**

I am very thankful Alice came in and interrupted my sentence. What the hell was I going to say? 'Isabel I believe I'm starting to have feelings for you. I know it is strange, since I've only known you for a few days but you have sparked life back into me.' Yes, way to scare her off Edward! And how the hell was I going to explain to her how she sparked live back into me? 'Well you see, my fiancé died in a car crash a few days before our wedding, and ever since then I have been suicidal.' I am thankful at times like these that I am what I am, If I were human; I would have a migraine by now.

I could hear Isabel trying to explain to Alice and Rosalie what had happened in our room, Alice excused herself and in seconds she was standing right in front of me.

"Edward you and the guys need to go." She exclaimed with a hint of attitude in her voice.

"What? I quite like it here in my room thank you." I said laying down on my bed and pretending to be comfortable.

"Edward!" Alice yelled in anxiously. "Rose and I are going to have a talk with Isabel and I do not want you to hear it."

"Well then, you girls better talk silently." I was being an asshole, I know, I just liked teasing Alice.

"Fine then!" Alice put her hands up in a I give up motion. "We'll just have to go outside, were it's freezing cold. Let's just hope Isabel doesn't get too sick." She turn around as to leave the room, but my hand quickly grabbed hers.

"What are we going to do in the market?" I asked the mischievous sprite.

"Well.." Alice turned around, fished out some paper and a pen from somewhere in my room and quickly wrote down a couple of items.

"Isabel will be staying with us for the weekend, here's a list of things she likes to eat." She smiled sweetly at me as she handed me the list turned around and walked out of my room.

_And Edward…buy the stuff in bulk so she believes is for us as well. _

I looked down to the list and started reading. Strawberry Pop tarts, Cocoa Puffs, everything bagel, cream cheese, Montery Jack Cheese, turkey ham, frozen margarita pizza, milk, apple juice, Coke, Dr. Pepper, Lay's, Fritos BBQ Honey, baby carrots, celery, broccoli, lettuce, Caesar dressing, Ranch dressing, Cucumbers, Lemon…and the list kept going. I walked down stairs just as Rosalie was telling Alice what Isabel's definition of groping was. Half of me wanted to stay, but the gentle more sophisticated side told me I needed to give the girls some time to talk.

"Emmett, Jasper." I called as I walked into the living room. "I need to go to the market and buy Isabel some food." Emmett gave me two thumbs up.

"Good for you Edward." He said as he flipped through the channels.

"He wants us to go with him dumb ass." Jasper said not looking up from his book.

"Well Eddie is a big boy, he should do give by himself." Emmett was now laughing alone with the television.

"Alice wants us out, plus I don't know what half of these items are!" That got Jasper's attention. He closed his book, stood up, walked towards the television, and turned it off.

"One hundred dollars say it takes Edward thrity minutes to find the strawberry Poptars." Jasper waved the dollar in Emmett's face.

"You're on!" Emmet shouted as he stood up from the couch. This was going to be interesting.

****

Comment, comment, comment! They make me happy!

What should happen next? Any ideas?


	8. Chapter 8: Operation SEC

Hey girlies! I am so sorry, real sorry, super sorry, I really am sorry. Life has been hectic. Good thing is: I can now write as much as I want, aaaaaaand, I got myself a beta! YAY! So no more typos after the 10th chapter. I am sorry for the typos, and bad grammar, I will start sending her the chapters and posting the new edited ones.

This has got to be one of my favorite chapter so far, I loved writing it, and re reading it. Again, I am sorry for the spelling and grammar. I don't want to make you guys wait any longer. I do promise to start sending my beta the chapters.

I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did…EVEN MORE! Thanks for the reviews, I ADORE them! Thanks for the emails! They make me happy. And a happy hypyerlittlegirl, is a happy good chapter! Hahaha. Ok enough rumbling, here's chapter 8!

* * *

I went straight to the guest room after the girl-on-girl talk I had with the imps. As I was walking past Edward's room, I could hear Mozart playing. It made me a bit nervous knowing I was sleeping just a wall away from Edward or his room, it doesn't matter same thing! I picked up my book and started reading where I left off. It most have been about four in the morning when I rolled onto my side for the fifth time that night, I was having problems keeping my sleep, as if on cue, Edward started playing Debussy. The relaxing, soothing notes, finally brought me into dream land.

I woke up at eight in the morning, and despite my lack of sleep during the night, I felt pretty refreshed. I went into the bathroom and took a few minutes to do my morning duties before heading downstairs to grab some breakfast. As I walked down the stairs I could hear Alice talking vigorously to someone.

Alice and Edward greeted me as soon as I walked into the kitchen. "Good morning!" I said waving my hand as I made my way to the refrigerator.

"Good morning Bells." Edward said from where he was sitting next to Alice.

"Morning Eds." I smiled as I took out some milk, a bowl and the Cocoa Puffs.

"Morning Izz!" Alice was practically buzzing.

"Hey Ali, can we hit the mall today?" I started pouring the milk and cereal into the bowl.

"Never thought you'd ask!" She answered with excitement.

"Good, I'll get ready as soon as I finish breakfast." I took the spoon into my mouth and rejoiced as the chocolaty goodness exploded into my taste buds. "Gosh I love Cocoa Puffs!" I exclaimed taking another spoon. We all three sat together talking about random stuff as I finished my cereal. It was about nine when I excused myself, went into the guest room and begun my 'getting ready for the mall with Alice and Rose' routine. If I wasn't wrong, Alice would have picked an outfit for me and left it ready on the bed.

The forty minute hot shower I took, relaxed me to no end. I got out of the shower, combed my hair, hydrated my entire body, and as soon I walked into the room, a beaming Alice and Rosalie greeted me.

"Finally!" Rosalie said faking annoyance.

"Clean enough?" Alice asked.

"She was probably getting rid of some tension Ali." Rose said plugging in the hair straightner.

"Ha. Ha. So what if I was? A girls got to do what a girls got to do!" I gave them both a beaming smile. "Lets start this. I'm ready."

Alice gave me a huge smile and Rose grinned like a maniac. "Operation S.E.C. under way!" Rose said as she picked up the blow dryer and begun drying my hair.

"S.E.C.?" I asked.

"Seducting Edward Cullen." Alice said applying foundation on my face.

After about an hour, I was finally dressed and made up enough. "Wow!" I exclaimed as I looked into a mirror. "I look…" I took another look from another angle.

"Yo cutie." Rosalie said from behind me. "Can I have yo number? Can I? Can I?" Alice and I laughed out loud.

"Sorry bucko!" Alice exclaimed. "She's out to get a boyfriend." I gave a little laugh.

"So can I?" Rosalie said once again in her best gangster voice. "Can I? Can I have yo number?" By then we were all three laughing.

"You need to stop watching Saturday Night Live Rose." I said as I picked up my purse. "By the way, are you girls going to be my personal hair and make-up artist throughout operation S.E.C.?" I asked as we left the room and walked down the stairs.

"Yup!" Alice excitedly replied.

"Awesome! At least I'll be looking good while throwing myself out there." Rose gave me a weird look that I didn't understand the meaning of.

We got to the mall and went straight into Victoria's Secret. I let out a big sigh as I entered underwear heaven.

"Hey you guys?" I said walking like a zombie towards the Pink! 5 for 25 section. "Don't let me spend more than one hundred dollars." Alice gave out a loud laugh.

"Isabel," she said getting closer to me, Rosalie was nowhere to be found. "This is the start of operation S.E.C. you are going to have to let the notion of money go. We will spend as much money as it takes." My mouth dropped onto the floor.

"What?" I was very scared at what Alice was going to answer.

"Yes, money is not the issue." The pixie walked towards the bra section and started picking out a red, blue, white, black, beige Miracle Bra. "36 B right?"

"Yes. Alice no, no, no, no! Those are way too many! Just two of those go over my limit!" I was getting frustrated, and we hadn't been in the store for over ten minutes. "Alice I have a rent to pay!"

Alice turned very slowly towards me, a very scary grin pasted on her face. "Isabel, now who said you where paying for this?" My mouth hit the floor a second time.

"Oh NOOOOOO!" I said waving my index finger in her face. "You are NOT buying me clothe…again!" I took the bras from her hands and started putting them back. Alice fished her phone from her purse and started dialing numbers. I immediately stopped replacing the bras into the racks.

"What are you doing Alice?" I asked looking around at my surroundings, looking for the person I know would show up in a matter of seconds.

"I'm calling Rosie." She said with a smile on her face. My mouth hit the floor for the third time in less than fifteen minutes.

"Okay, okay, okay!" I said lowly handing the bras back to Alice. "She doesn't need to get involved. You can buy me whatever you want here…but only here!" Alice pushed the END button on her cell phone with even a bigger smile.

"Any problems?" Rosalie's smooth voice called from behind me, I turned around slowly.

"Yes…well no. Alice and I were just talking about how she's going to buy whatever her little heart desires." Rosalie nodded her head slowly.

"Very good." She said.

"But only here." Alice remarked.. I turned around and gave her the evil eye while mouthing 'you're dead!' The fairy just smiled sweetly at me.

"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy…" Rosalie said sweetly as she wrapped her left hand around my shoulders. "This is the start of operation S.E.C., I don't think you know how important it is for you to have a killer wardrobe." I rolled my eyes and let out a weird moaning sound.

"By wardrobe, you mean underwear only right? Because that's the only thing that comes into my head when I think of a 'killer wardrobe' real cool undies from Victoria's Secret!" I finished with a hopeful smile. Gosh, I really hope my bullshit worked!

"Undies, and tops, and jeans, and shoes, and dresses, and jewelry. That's the definition of a killer wardrobe. Now make this a lot easier on Alice and I, and just please go with the flow. You do remember last time, don't you?" I knew my face spelled out horror as I nodded slowly. Last time we went shopping and I refused to let them pay for my clothes, Rosalie somehow managed to get Mike Newton into the store, and have him pull me out and go on a mini lunch date with him to the food court. By the end of lunch, Mike was already planning the restaurant he was going to propose and how we would arrange my apartment to accommodate his Wii, PlayStation, and other belongings. Since then, Mike has not stopped molesting me via text or at school.

"Yes I do. I wear a 36 B and medium." I replied flatly. Alice let out a yelp as Rosalie winked at me.

"That's the spirit!" Both girls scattered around the store leaving me behind to my thoughts.

"Where are we going to fit all this?" I asked looking at the super packed trunk and backseat of Rosalie's red Mercedes.

"In your closet silly!" Alice answered with a smile. "But for now we'll keep it here in Rosie's car, and tomorrow night we will help you set it all up in your closet!" Rosalie had to hold Alice's hands to stop her from clapping.

"Now, my dear Isabel, you're starting to roll like a Cullen!" Rosalie said as we got into the car and sped off into the highway.

"Guuuuys!" I was whining for the hundredth time. "I'm starving! Look there's a McDonald's next exit." I was pointing wildly to the exit sign.

"Isn't that not healthy?" Rose asked.

"I don't care…I'm starving!" After a few seconds more whining, Rosalie took the hint that I wasn't going to stop till she fed me.

"Alright, but I am NOT having this!" Rosalie said with a scowl in her face.

"Neither am I!" Alice chipped in.

"So what are you two eating?" I asked as Rosalie pulled up to the ordering window.

"We'll see when we get home." Alice replied.

The car ride was comforting to say the least. Rose and Alice chatted about the various outfits they bought me and how to pair them up to 'make Edward drool', while I sat in the back enjoying my chicken nuggets and making a mental list of all the new items I now possessed. Alice bought me about twenty tops, and sweaters; while Rose took care of the jeans and dresses. Both girls shared the shoes and jewelry. Alice was assigned the flats and Rosalie, the heels and pumps. Which I must say, she did an amazing job! The jewelry was the only things my little shopaholics didn't go over board with, just a few earrings, rings and necklaces. Nothing I would have naturally fretted about. Needless to say, the Cullen sisters most have spend a few grands on me alone. I was feeling like a free loader when Alice broke the silence in the car.

"Izz, I know what's going on in your little head. Rosalie and I are more than happy to do this for you! We did it to Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Edward…trust me when I say you did us, and them a huge favor." She turned her head around to look at me.

"It's just…Alice, you girls spend so much on me and I don't know what I can do to repay you, and I really…" Rosalie interrupted me.

"You want to pay us back? Fall in love with our brother, teach him that he can love once again, put him out of his agony, and please get him laid!" Rose finished as she was parking her car in front of the Cullen house. I could feel the blood rushing to my face at the thought of me and Edward having sex.

"Love again?" I asked in order to keep my perverted thoughts at bay. Rosalie nodded before releasing the key from the ignition, and getting out of the car.

"He'll tell you when the time is right." Alice said as she mimicked her older sister. I was about to exit the car when my cell phone started ringing. I picked it out from my pocket and saw the unfamiliar 310 area code.

"Hello?" I answered the call.

"Hello baby." I completely froze, my breathing stopped and my heart stopped beating as the vicious voice greeted me from the other end.

"Hey guys, I'll only be a sec, I've got to take this." I waved to the girls as I pointed at my cell phone, and walked over to the edge of the forest.

"Matthew." I whispered into the receiver.

"Where have you been my baby? I tried calling you, the number said it was disconnected, your family refused to talk to me, do you know what trouble I went through to track you down?" I could hear Matthew lighting up a cigarette and taking a hit. "Come back Isabel." Matthew said as he exhaled the smoke.

"Matthew what do you want?" I asked trying to sound brave.

"I want you back baby. Life has been dull without you. I miss your body next to mine every night, I miss your kisses…" Matthew took another hit, followed quickly by an exhale. "I miss the way you would moan my name as I pounded into you." A malevolent chill ran up and down my spine as I pictured Matthew's last words in my head. The last time he had 'pounded into me.' as he politely put it, I was crying hopelessly as he covered my face with a pillow and moaned out that other girl's name.

"Matthew, you and I are…" He cut my sentence short after another drag of his cigarette.

"I don't care. Isabel, you know you need me. You love me too much to ever actually leave. Now, why don't you cut your little childish victim crap and come back." He let out a moan.

"You and I are through Matthew!" I said trying to sound brave. "Don't ever call me again." I was about to hang up the call when Matthew interrupted me.

"If you don't come back to me Isabel, I will go and bring you back myself. After all, Washington is only a few hours away." I almost dropped the phone as Matthew exposed my whereabouts.

"How did you…?" The bastard cut me off again.

"Google is amazing." He said in a voice that made my hairs stand on end. "Come back Isabel, I don't want you getting hurt. You know you belong with me, you know you can't do better than me. Isabel, you won't find anyone better out there." He took another drag from his second cigarette. "No one will fuck you as well as I do baby, you know it. Isabel…" He slowly whispered my name. "No one will love you like I do. Baby come back, I need you, I love you."

"You don't need me Matthew, you don't love me. Stop this, stop hurting me!" I was trying my best to control the tears that were burning my eyes. "I don't need your bullshit in my life anymore. I don't need your sick little lust calls after your ex, I don't need you comparing me to her, I don't need your lying, I don't need you Matthew. I don't love you anymore." It really hurt to say those words to the man that was once my entire soul. "Let me live my life, I deserve better." As I finished saying the last word, the tears I was trying so hard to push back, started pouring.

"You're obsessed Isabel, you always have to bring her up. Leave her alone, she has done nothing to you!" By now Matthew was yelling. "Fuck! We can't have one normal conversation, can we? Everything has to be her. Leave. Her. The. Fuck. Alone." He stressed the last five words.

"If it wasn't for that whore, Matthew, you and I would be fine!" I screamed into the cell phone. "All you ever fucking did was talk to her. If she called you, you took the call outside, if she text you, you had to answer…even if we were having sex. There were always pictures of you two out in display…ALWAYS!" I had lost all self control by now and my screaming had gotten louder. "And the trips? Let's not forget your famous weekend getaways with her! Emily this, Emily that…well you can stick Emily up your ass Matthew. I deserve a lot better than you in my life, I deserve someone that will actually love me for who I am, someone that will treat me how I need to be treated…I deserve…" I stopped mid-sentence to catch my breath. "You never really loved me did you Matthew? Did you even care for me?" The last few words were but a mare whisper.

"Truth be told…" Matthew said in his typical I-don't-give-a-fuck tone. "You were fun. To me all you were…all you are Isabel is fun. A little girl that would, and will do anything I tell her to. A little naïve girl who fell in love too fast and was willing to be at my beck and call. What you mean to me Isabel, is a good fuck." He clicked the K. "Let's cut the crap; you and I both know you'll come back like the little good girl you are…following your heart and shit, in hopes I'll change. You want to hear something Isabel?" He paused long enough to catch his breath. "You'll come back regretting you ever left me, and I'll take you back, only to fuck you. Because let's be sincere here…who the fuck in their right mind would ever want someone as stupid and love struck as you? No. One." By now, the tears were freely flowing down my cheeks and staining my shirt. He was right, who would ever want a mess like me? I was truly leader of the stupid parade.

"You're not even a pretty face, just a body; a girl who's so desperate she'll suck dick for anyone who pays a little attention to her. Wanna hear something else? It was never real between you and I. All those…" A set of very cold fingers ripped the phone away from my ear, keeping me from hearing what Matthew was saying next.

"If you ever contact Isabel again, my brothers and I will personally find you and rip you limb by limb, but not before we've made you eat your own penis." And for the finish, Emmett grabbed my phone in one hand and squeezed it till it fell on the ground in pieces. We stood looking at each other for a few minutes before anguish took over my body. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as Emmett pulled me into a hug.

"Don't cry Izzy breezy." He whispered into my ear. "He never deserved you." And with those words, a wave of fresh tears burned my eyes and sobs started coming out of my mouth.

"He…He…He…" The sobs impaired my speech.

"Shhhh." Emmett whispered once again as he brought me into a crushing hug. "Let's get you inside, your freezing out here and I don't want my Izzy breezy getting a cold." The giant plush bear lightly held my hand in his and guided me towards the house. Alice was impatiently waiting by the door as Emmett and I walked in.

"Isabel are you ok?" Rosalie asked from her spot behind Alice.

"I…" I looked up to see the look of concern in my best friends' faces. "I…" Edward stepped into the foyer, with a wild look in his eyes. "Matthew…"A sob escaped my mouth, and tears begun nipping my eyes. Before I knew it, Alice was holding me in a tight embrace.

"Oh Izzy!" Alice held me tight, as Rosalie stood next to her, caressing my hair.

"Fucking bastard." I heard Rosalie said before a fresh wave of wretchedness hit me with harder sobs and more tears. After a few minutes of all of us being frozen in the same spot, I heard Alice whispered Jasper's name. Rosalie moved aside as Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Isabel, darling, relax." Jasper softly spoke in his beautiful southern drawl. Just then, a warm feeling made it's way from my toes all the way up to my shoulders and into my head, I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes. I felt Jasper place his other hand on my right shoulder, turn me around to face him, and mimicked Alice in a hug. I felt a deep sense of relaxation and calmness, along with a cool that helped me regain control.

"I'm so sorry guys." I said slowly stepping away from Jasper and wiping my tears with my sleeves.

"There's nothing to be sorry about darling." Jasper sweetly said to me, I looked over at Alice and Rose, they both smiled at me warmly. Next to Rose was Edward, the wild look not gone from his eyes.

"Why don't we get you to the couch?" Alice asked, as she maneuvered me towards the leather couch. I flopped down on the couch, letting its coolness contrast with my frayed body.

"What happened Izzy?" Rosalie asked as she kneeled before me. "Do you want to talk about it?" She held my hands, as Alice sat down next to me on the couch.

"I got this call from a number I didn't recognize, so I took the call thinking it was my Dad calling from work as he usually does." Emmett came to stand in front of me and handed me a glass of water. I took it from him and took a small sip as he crossed his hands over his chest. "It was Matthew. He wanted me to come back, he said that he missed me, that he wanted me to go back. But as soon as I told him that it was over between us, to leave me alone, he started getting nasty. Telling me how much I needed him, and how I couldn't do better than him, that he loved me." I took another sip of water and wiped a few tears away with my sleeve. "That pissed me off and I went off on him telling him how he didn't love me, and I brought up all the things he did to me that hurt me, and he told me how stupid I was, that I was only a fun fuck to him." I stopped as a fresh batch of tears made their way down my cheeks. "That no one in their right mind would ever love me." A sob escaped my mouth. "He told me it wasn't real what we had." Another sob. "Just an ugly face who would suck dick for attention." I looked up to see the faces of my friends. Emmett and Jasper were both sharing the same I'm-going-to-fuck-someone-up look, Rosalie was shaking her head slowly as she softly held on to my hands. As I looked up at Edward, he let out an exaggerated sigh, and flew the room with a bang as he slammed the front door closed.

Edward's actions somehow managed to cause a heartbreaking feeling take my breath away, and tears roll down my eyes. "I…I…" Sobs took control of my speech one more time.

Alice turned towards Jasper and gave him a nod, before the southerner placed his hand on my shoulder. "Rest Izzy." He said kindly, and the last thing I remember seeing, was Jasper and Emmett walking towards the front door as Alice and Rose sat by my side.

**EPOV**

"What the hell bro?" Emmett asked me as Jasper and him walked behind me. "You just made Izzy feel like shit!" They both walked up to me.

"How can someone treat her like that?" I managed to yell at no one. "He has no idea what he has done, I will drag his information out of Alice and I will pay him a visit. He has played with the wrong woman!" I was transferring all my anger towards the tree in front of me.

"Edward you've got to calm down," Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder and the warmth started making its way around my body, relaxing my thoughts. I dropped my left hand from the trunk of the tree, leaving behind an imprint of my hand.

"Bro it's not the tree's fault you're in love." Emmett's voice boomed as he traced the tree's new brand.

"Emmett I am not in love!" I managed to answer my for-all-purposes-older brother. "Isabel is just so fragile, she is…she needs protection ." Jasper's hand was still resting on my shoulder.

"Yes and that surely explains why you always stare at her." Emmett said resting his left shoulder on the tree.

"I do not stare Emmett." Both Jasper and Emmett let out a laugh.

"You do Edward, and don't forget I can sense your nervousness as soon as Izzy walks into the room." Jasper's drawl made an appearance. Suddenly I started feeling an alien sensation in the pit of my stomach, the vampire equivalent to the human expression 'butterflies in the stomach.'

"Jasper, just because you think you feel something…it isn't… I'm just nervous Isabel is going to get hurt or something of the like." Both of my brothers let out a laugh before turning away towards the house.

_You are such a vagina Edward! _Emmett was thinking. I tuned him out, just as Japer's thoughts invaded my head.

_Go to her Edward, talk to her, when you left so abruptly, you hurt her. _

"How is she?" I asked Alice as soon as I walked into the house.

"She is still sleeping." Alice said as she grabbed her coat. "The boys, Rose and I, are going hunting." She turned around to face me. "Edward, talk to her; you hurt her." I nodded once.

"Alice," I said as she walked out the door. "Thank you." The pixie gave me a smile.

"Anything for you Eds!" She walked over to me, planted a small kiss on my cheek and left, slamming the door behind her. In the living room, I could hear Isabel being to awake.

"Alice?" I heard her call in a hoarse voice. I closed my eyes, and took a breath I did not need, before walking into the living room.

"They went to the video store." I tried my best to reply in a calm matter.

"Oh, Thanks." Isabel said timidly.

"Isabel I…" The most beautiful woman in the world, cut my sentence short.

"Edward, I am sorry. I know it was very out of place for me to make that huge scene in front of your whole family and I just want to say that I am truly sorry for letting my feelings get the best of me. I promise it won't happen again." Isabel stood up slowly. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go home now." She started walking slowly towards the stairs.

"Isabel." I called her name as I rapidly moved from my position in front of the couch, towards the stairs and grabbed her soft, warm hand.

"It is I who needs to say sorry. I did not mean to act the way I did." Isabel slowly turned around from her spot on the second stair to look at me. "When I saw you crying, I did not know what to do, then you started telling us what that bastard said to you and…" Isabel's sweet scent made it's way up my nose and into my lungs, causing my mouth to salivate and my non beating heart want to jolt. "Isabel I did not know what to do! I did the first thing that came to mind and…"

"That was walking out with a look of hatred in your eyes? Edward, you don't have to lie to me." She wiggle her hand out of mine and started climbing the stairs.

"No Isabel!" I said quite loudly, as I grabbed her hand once again and made her face me. The sadness reflected upon her eyes made me want to embrace her. "I am not lying." The sadness that spilled from her eyes made me speechless. How could someone so beautiful believe such horrid words?

"If I had a look of hatred, it was not aimed at you Isabel, it was aimed at that low, worthless trash." Isabel took a deep breath as small tears begun falling from her eyes, she let out a small sob. "Isabel…" Her name slipped out of my tongue in a whisper. "My Isabel." Another whisper. I let go of her hand and caressed her cheek. "Isabel, you are a wonderful, amazing woman!" She let out another sob as her chin dropped to meet her chest. One of her tears fell on my hand, making me feel an emotion I had tried my best to push away from my being. Without thinking about my actions twice, I put a hand under her chin, raising her face up. Tears spilled down her cheeks onto my hands.

"Look at me Isabel." I said. She opened her eyes slowly, making the emotion I could not place a name to; manifest itself deeper into my chest. "You are an astonishing woman." I said taking my time to let the words sink in. Isabel responded with another sob and a round of fresh tears which made me loose all control of my emotions. I climbed up to a step before hers and took a breath of her into my lungs.

"Isabel you are… you are…" Our bodies were so close all I could think of was the need and want I was feeling of having her body on mine. I grabbed her face with both of my hands and looked deep into her sadden eyes. "You are a beautiful woman, Isabel! You are amazing and incredible, you have a wonderful heart. The man who has you, has got to be the world's luckiest." Her eyes were filled with fresh tears.

"You don't have to lie Edward." She said in a mere whisper.

"Isabel, are you not paying attention to me at all? When I see you, I see a…" She interrupted me once again.

"A stupid little girl who lets stupid fantasies get the best of her. I know." Tears begun to fall down her cheeks once again.

"No! I see an amazing woman who deserves nothing but the best. I see the most beautiful woman I've seen in ages, both in and out. I see a woman who isn't afraid to let love into her heart, a woman who is strong, and a woman who any man on the phase of the Earth would be lucky to have her love him." I let go of all control I had left, and crushed Isabel's body into mine; wrapping my hands around her waist and digging my face into her hair, breathing in the delicious smell of her with every breath I took, intoxicating my every sense. "I would…" I wrapped my arms tighter around her. I could feel her blood rushing through her body, her heart pounding wildly in her chest, her luscious scent engulfing my every sense.

"Edward." She softly spoke into my chest, wrapping her arms around my own waist. I could feel her tight grip on my shirt. "Edward." She said once again, the sound of my name escaping her mouth; driving me insane.

"Isabel." I whispered into her hair as my right hand made its way up to her cheek. "I would be honored to have someone like you in my life." I brought my left hand to rest on her cheek, and pushed her away far enough for our faces to be inches apart. "Isabel." I whispered her name once again, as I let my hands pull her face closer to mine. I could feel her heart pounding against my own chest, I could smell the salt in her tears, I could hear the blood rushing faster around her body, I felt her heat sink into my frigid body, her breathe brushing against my face. "Isabel." I whispered once again. Just as I was about to let my need take full control of my actions, Alice burst in through the front door.

"We're hooooooooooooome!" She yelled a few feet away, making Isabel and I push away from each other in a matter of seconds.

"And we bare gifts!" Rosalie called from behind Alice.

* * *

So how was it? Did we like it? :O


End file.
